031: Children of Shattered Arlathan  Prequel
by Rhiononon
Summary: When the sun rises, it casts its golden rays upon the world. Even in the valleys, deep in the mountains, where those who abandoned their ancient forefathers' ways still speak, and remember when Arlathan was great.
1. Chapter 1: Golden Dawn

_Reviews will be met with squee-age. They also make my day. I love ya'll, cuz ya'll make my day._

Series: Children of Shattered Arlathan 1/?  
>Title: Golden Dawn<br>Author: Rhion  
>Rating: T for now<br>Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue (though actually now that I think about it... I kinda do on this. Except any mentions of Arlathan and elvish that isn't Welsh-y.)  
>Summary: When the sun rises, it casts its golden rays upon the world. Even in the valleys, deep in the mountains, where those who abandoned their ancient forefathers' ways still speak, and remember when Arlathan was great. And so, primitive they are, naught but the ragged edges of stone that their people once claimed, they live. Subsist. Honor is paid for in blood. Dishonor is paid for in meat.<br>AN: Annd... I am insane. Yes, utterly. More codices are now needed, on the _Ar'lath'an'len_ (children of Arlathen - which actually is directly translated into 'Children of I Love This Place' but whatever. That's too clunky.) And yes, Eu'rai'ddvinnen is Zevran's father. Aiesh. Not only that, but part of the story is begging for an au of itself. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. And still, I am paused on _Guild-ed_ urf. Oh, and I'll be blending Welsh with in-game elvish, and some overlap between those two languages, and my _Zamas Ga'hals_ which is the language of the horseclans/_Ga'hals Iunimasilsh_. Can I get a heartfelt _fuckity_from ya'll?  
>As usual translations will be contained within the story or at the bottom. Including for names, as well as their pronunciations.<p>

XXX

Eu'rai'ddvinnen shook out his loose mane as he fell to a squat by the mountain pool, his hands hanging between his knees. Staring at the water and pursing his lips, the _Ar'lath'an'len_waited quietly to see if the fish may be near. Beside him Bel'dar'fen shifted restlessly, clacking his sharpened teeth in habitual anxiety. He supposed it was normal for the young warrior who, now that he was nearing his first century, would soon undergo the final phase of becoming a full member of the hunters. Scratching at one of his scarred cheeks, the tips of his fingers followed the ridge of dots and slashes that marked him as adult, as he remembered his own passage into adulthood.

Becoming agitated by Bel'dar'fen's soft clicks, Eu'rai'ddvinen swatted at the younger man's knee. "Cease! You act like a child, not a man. You will scare the fish with all your noise and movement."

Baring his teeth, the smooth gold skin of his face crinkled, resembling the snarl of a wolf. "You think with your belly; the fish have no ears."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen thwumped his chest with the flat of a palm, signalling his disagreement. "Enough. I am older, I know more."

There was little Bel'dar'fen could say to that, for which Eu'rai'ddvinnen was glad. Sighing to himself, the _Ar'lath'an'len_shucked all but his leather loincloth, knowing that if they were to have fish for the village, he would have to swim out into the frigid snow-melt-filled pool. Snagging the net, he wrapped it tightly around one arm, not wishing to become tangled in it, and dove in. Icy water stole his air, the shock of it harsh, even after two hundred years raised and bred in the mountains. Holding his breath, he waited, allowing his body to settle and become used to the cold before he would allow himself to float to the surface for air.

Spring came late to the mountains, bringing with it the hope of new life, and with that new life came animals planning to breed. Moving slowly, winding his body this way and that in undulating movements akin to the fish he was seeking, Eu'rai'ddvinnen sensed the disturbance of his quarry through the mountain pool, and raised his arms up, throwing the net to the left. Rolling onto his back in the water, the elf carefully and very slowly began swimming backwards to the shore, dragging the net along. It had taken years of practice to perfect this method, for it was dangerous - if he didn't take great care, his limbs could get caught in the net, which could lead to drowning. Which would be bad, to say the least.

The rocks that weighted the net sank the handwoven ropes except the leash he held onto, the tug that came from fish or possibly a nice freshwater eel or two, heralding his success. So long as he didn't become too hasty and pull too hard. From long habit and experience, Eu'rai'ddvinnen knew when he was near the shallows without looking, with the change of sound, his ears twitching in reflex, searching for auditory clues at all times. Rocky sand bit into his soles, and he adjusted to the drag of net, water, the slide of not entirely secure footing in a way as natural as breathing. With smooth motions, he pulled the net in, hand under hand, until the ends of the net fully wrapped around the fish, and with a heave, the powerful muscles of chest, arms, and legs propelled the weight and bounty onto the shore. Bel'dar'fen fell upon the net, clubbing the fish, one hand clutching the weave closed at the mouth, while Eu'rai'ddvinnen exited the pool.

Goosepimples rose over his skin as the air hit him fully, however he ignored it in favor of snatching one of the fish that was small enough to almost gain freedom, snagging it by the slippery tail and smashing it on the ground several times. Taking his obsidian eating knife from his pile of clothing, he slit the fish's belly, scooping guts free. Making a pleased sound he encountered a trove of roe, which he slurped from his blade even as Bel'dar'fen growled at the impromptu meal.

"What?" Holding out a wedge of glistening flesh to the young hunter, Eu'rai'ddvinnen waited to hear any possible arguments. When none were forthcoming he smiled toothily. "Eat, it is stupid to not, when there is opportunity. Aiesh, how you have grown so I don't know."

Bel'dar'fen made a face but did as instructed, falling upon the raw meat with all the gusto of a young one.

XXX

Timber longhouses, with leafy boughs woven for roofs, all the cracks sealed with mud or clay, greeted Eu'rai'ddvinnen's eyes. There were four of them, making a box around a yard where garden vegetables, hardy tubers and cabbage, beans and squash were being planted, the women and the very young clad in short kilts as they dug homes for the seeds or roots. Smaller plots sat behind the longhouses, serving individual longhouses rather than the community at large. To one side of the large yard was the rack for smoking fish, which he made his way to quickly in a ground-eating stride, the wood pot he carried filled with roe, as Bel'dar'fen toted the greater weight of the net. As the elder, and the one who had done most of the 'real' work in attaining the small bounty, Eu'rai'ddvinnen had the lighter burden to himself.

It was all a series of trade-offs.

Hunters could eat first if there was time, but only while on the hunt itself. It was one of the few perks, otherwise the women and children, then the craftsmen, then the elders, would get priority, in that order. Only after the others had been fed, could the men eat their fill. Early spring was a hungry enough time that there were days when food was scarce and Eu'rai'ddvinnen would frequently forgo his own meal, passing it to his father, who was no longer as fit as he had once been. Blind the man had been, a hunt gone wrong, tussling with one of the mountain cats, but still too fit to go onto his sleep and give over his life. At least, it wasn't time yet. Eu'rai'ddvinnen was not happy with that matter, not wishing to end his father's life as of yet, who had been relegated to women's work, fingers turned to weaving baskets or nets, packing away stores for winter. Some said his father was a drain, yet Dorf'adahl was still his _father_, and a son took care of his parents, as well as his own younglings, if he had any.

Dorf'adahl was young enough, having sired Eu'rai'ddvinnen at a fairly tender age, which had been a scandal, being a mere handful of decades older than himself. So, shy of his third century, Dorf'adahl had at the least another to live if the Creators had been willing. They had not, and Bel'dar'fen was amongst those who believed it was punishment for having fathered a child out of turn that had robbed the hunter of his vision. Grimacing, Eu'rai'ddvinnen filched two fish from the smacking hand of his aunt, who shook her head, blond braids slapping her breasts with the motion.

"_Da'len_you know it is not his turn," her full mouth pulling a frown at him as she scolded him.

"It is two weeks until his time," locking his jaw stubbornly and grinding the words out. "Do not begrudge him Se'rendis'gleirio."

Her sharp silver eyes softened, and she reached out to stroke his jaw. "I forget that sometimes. Make sure after you see him, you comfort your mother."

Nodding once, smothering the upwelling of anguish that should be pride, Eu'rai'ddvinnen went to the farthest longhouse. Stooping through the door, smoke and the smell of bodies and home met his nose. He knew in the darkest corner his father would be sitting, mending things by touch alone, as light was wasted upon him. Dorf'adahl was a proud man, aggravated by the imprisonment being blind had locked him in far more deftly than any method their people would apply. At times Eu'rai'ddvinnen feared his father had lost the will to live, and that in the man's mind the passing would be a blessing. That was far from what Eu'rai'ddvinnen wanted, he wanted his father's boisterous laugh, the knowledge that he would awaken and see his father or at least feel his presence. Yet, what he wanted was not their way, and his desires were to be ignored no matter how much he willed it otherwise.

Finding a spot on the floor, he sat beside the hunched form, and tisked. "Your hair is ragged Father. Let me fix it for you."

There was a low grunt, sightless eyes swinging in his direction, hands remaining busy. "Leave it. You are worse than your mother."

"Please," he begged as he set the fish aside. "It does dishonor to us to leave you in this state."

"It does more to leave me breathing," he growled as he jerked his head away from Eu'rai'ddvinnen's reaching hands. "Best to use the meat than waste it."

Wincing, Eu'rai'ddvinnen hissed to himself. "Don't say those things Father."

"What? You know it's as true as true can be," he said, voice ringing hollow to Eu'rai'ddvinnen's ears. "You should have let me do this during winter, and you should stop trying to give me your meals."

Gnashing his teeth, Eu'rai'ddvinnen reached past his father's struggles to work his fingers through the tangles. "A son does what he must."

"As does a parent, _da'vinnen_," Dorf'adahl's words gained strength, conviction forced onto each word. "Life is about renewal and sacrifice, surely you have at least learned _this_much from me by now?

Scooting to his knees, he frowned at the silvery white snarls. Wishing there was some fat or oil to ease through the knots, Eu'rai'ddvinnen sighed. "I know. Each day is a triumph, a part of the cycles. But -" wrapping his arms about his father's shoulders, hugging him close, "- you are still alive and strong. You are not weak, your eyes are gone, but not your mind or heart. Your hands are strong, you are wiser than you let on, and you are still the man who taught me how to track and hunt and fish. You may only be six decades older, but is it not true that this is a lifetime to the _shemlen_? I wish you to stay until you are a grandfather, I wish you to stay until you are so old your hair falls from your head."

His father sighed, echoing similar pain. "It is my wish too, yet the Creators deemed it otherwise. Accept it; that is the only grace we have. Choice in life and death should be to bear it proudly and unbroken. Let me pass with my honor intact."

Reaching out, Eu'rai'ddvinnen slashed off bits of flesh from the fish, holding the morsel to his father's lips, doing his best to embrace some shade of humor. "Then eat, no need for you to be skin and bones. How much shame would there be if you were too stringy to eat? They will say me irresponsible and unworthy of life myself, if you are naught but too tough to chew."

Dorf'adahl chuckled darkly. "That's my boy. Just save my heart for your mother, and take my liver for yourself, eh?"

"Mph, I will take your spleen for that is where all your sharpness lies!" he said as brightly as he could manage, though his face didn't mirror the tone, and he watched his father chew, continuing to feed the man until there was nothing left of the fish.

XXX

There were no tears; Se'rendis'gleirio, Em'arla, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen would not display anything other than pride in this act. Dorf'adahl had bathed well, and Em'arla had shaved his hair, setting it aside as a spouse would do for their partner before their final journey. His father had fasted for two days, and said his goodbyes to his kin and the tribe. There was a pyre ready, and buckets woven from bark beside the bench Dorf'adahl sat. The entire enclave had gathered, from newborn to the other old ones who would join Dorf'adahls sending off: two others who had drawn the lots that it was their time from the pool of those who were infirm or too old, their own kin standing beside them.

The ritual would then open up the chance for new life, symbolically and literally. Unattached men could petition to take a wife from one village or clan or another, and those who were already wedded could then enter the rotation to sire a child on their wife. It was said that in times long and long past that the_elvehn_ had lived thousands of years. So long, in fact, that they would argue for years over the tiniest of minutia. Those times were gone, never to return. This was the now, and they were a ragged people, little like their ancestors. It was impossible for Eu'rai'ddvinnen to imagine a time when metal tools were the norm, that there were palatial dens where people would play parts in stories, or make music on a wild variety of instruments. Nor could he conceive of being surrounded by stone walls, and never having to fear hungry winters or sickness, let alone having to kill his own father because he was considered a _drain_on the resources.

But to ever voice such doubts or displeasure would earn swift reprisals, and probable death. His place was not to question, though sometimes he did. No, Eu'rai'ddvinnen knew to keep any flicker of dissent from his bearing, though he was old enough to have lived some and be aware that their way was not the_only_way.

So deep into his secret mind had he travelled, that it was only the singing reaching a crescendo that brought him free. Pursing his lips, his eyes flicked around the yard, at the stern, expectant faces of the elders, the confused ones of the littlest, and the accepting ones of all those in between. This was home, this was his people and clan. There could be no other place.

And so, he steeled himself for what he must do; stepping up behind his father's broad back, he forced his mind to focus on his task. Taking the knife Dorf'adahl had chipped for him when Eu'rai'ddvinnen had become a man in the clan's eyes, greenish black obsidian as sharp as any of the _shemlen_metals, glinted in the sun's fading light. His right hand came around his father's neck, grasping the jaw firmly, pulling Dorf'adahl's weight into his chest, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen swallowed. Praying not to the Creators, but to the vastness and unknown, Eu'rai'ddvinnen wished for nothing other than to be a boy once more, with no worry of such grim tasks, and that his father would know how loved he had always been, even when Eu'rai'ddvinnen had been reckless.

Cutting Dorf'adahl's neck swiftly and cleanly from ear to ear, while his aunt and mother each took a bucket to catch the arterial spray, Eu'rai'ddvinnen stared up at the stars, keeping his father's body still as life flowed from him. Around him the ritual words were spoken, with typical deep austerity. Eu'rai'ddvinnen ignored them, in favor of supporting his father's weight until blood ceased its' pumping.

Shifting his father's corpse so that it lay along the bench, the husk no longer looked quite like Dorf'adahl. But only so long as he didn't focus on old scars, like the one that raked from hip to still-muscular thigh, scored by a wolf eight decades earlier while father and son had been searching for good pelts to trade to the _Iuni'mas'ilsh_, whom they had some contact with. Dorf'adahl shoved Eu'rai'ddvinnen aside after they had harried the pack, driving them to attack. Blinking the memory away, Eu'rai'ddvinnen realized his hands had known their business even as his mind slipped away. With economical movements he slammed the hilt of his knife along the connections of rib to breastbone, so that he would be able to pry the ribcage open and reach the heart.

"Mother." Turning to her, Eu'rai'ddvinnen held out the organ, his voice soft. "He wished you to have this, as you have always had it; now it will give you strength when he cannot be here to give it to you."

Em'arla's eyes shone with unshed tears, accepting it. "_Da'vinnen_, it should be yours by right."

Shaking his head, Eu'rai'ddvinnen gave her hands a gentle push, the stickiness on their fingers like a tacky glue that made the touch linger. "I cannot take what is not mine. It belongs to you."

XXX

Days passed into seasons, into years. The hunts were about as good as could be hoped for, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen found that if he only threw himself into his station he could blunt the sadness. Keeping busy with single-minded determination, the elf was able to win some honors for himself and his mother by proxy. _Yn Cwridd'vehn_was fast approaching, and he had been selected as one of five hunters to compete in the games that ten of the enclaves would participate in. If Eu'rai'ddvinnen did well, he would be granted - granted being a word that thinly veiled 'required' - the chance to foster with another village. Most of the women in his group were too closely related to him, and anyone who thought about it would know that too many close blood relations could only result in unfortunate offspring.

Fingers moved through his hair, separating out sections to be braided as he sat at his mother's feet. "_Da'vinnen_, you are are so far away; whence do you go?"

"Mmn? Nowhere Mother." Shaking off his ennui with a concerted effort, Eu'rai'ddvinnen cast a smile over his shoulder. "Only drifting."

The oil from rosehips held a soft hint of scent as Em'arla worked it into his locks. "You drift often, it seems. Where is it you go that no one can follow? Do not try to put me off so, you know I will not judge."

Shifting on the sawdust strewn floor, Eu'rai'ddvinnen sought a way to put it into words. "I chafe at things, that is all."

"Ah," she murmured, managing to sound as though all the meaning of Creation had been revealed to her and she wasn't quite impressed with it. "You have been patient - more patient than most - with the fact that you have been held back by your birth order. Even so, it is understandable... Or is that not what you were thinking on?"

He could neither deny nor admit that, so he remained silent while his mother plaited his hair, adding a few bones and bits of stone to the ensemble. As representatives, Eu'rai'ddvinnen, the others selected, and two of the seven _hahren_ would be leaving at daybreak to meet with the next enclave's entourage, travelling on to the next, and then the next until all the members for the _Yn Cwridd'vehn_ were gathered. All-in-all, it could be two seasons before he even had the _opportunity_to return home. Or it could be only long enough to fetch his mother.

Tipping his head back to look up at his mother, Eu'rai'ddvinnen forced a smile. "I think on many things of little consequence, Mother. I chafe most at leaving the nest. It is nothing, merely nerves."

"You'll be fine _da'vinnen_; I know you'll do nothing to dishonor yourself." She returned his smile, and kissed his forehead. "It just isn't your way."

XXX

One of the runners came breathlessly into the village. Eu'rai'ddvinnen glanced up from his position, where he had been relegated to skinning the carcasses the hunters brought in, and hid his curiosity behind a mask of neutrality. Of course he had done well during the _Yn Cwridd'vehn_, as was expected, pouring his all into matches of wrestling, foot races, and of course his one craft - hunting. He was no craftsman, who could make clever weapons or tools, though he could chip a decent arrow head or make a spear. Eu'rai'ddvinnen did make it a point now, spending time as he did around the women, and handful of craftsmasters, to try and pick up things. It was expected, after all, that he spend as much time as possible trying to win a woman's eye, and then the approval of her parents to court her.

Even so, it was galling to dig in the dirt, to smoke fish, weave baskets - albeit poor baskets - mend holes, and work with leather in the tanning process. Next they may even make him tend the _sheep_, if what he was doing currently wasn't insult enough. His hands knew their task, and it allowed his mind to drift over such things, mainly worrying over his mother, or grumbling silently to himself over this odd group of his people, and fight to ignore the discomfort of the constant late-spring rains that would come blasting in at random intervals. Physical discomfort itself wasn't so bad, it was that he would frequently have to cover whatever he was working on to protect it from the elements, or risk it being ruined. Which he had learned the hard way.

The eldest of the hunters had hair that was half blond, half brown, woven into a thick silver-striped braid, and the scar from a bear's claw raking from forehead to jaw, leaving the man bitterly sighted, and was currently approaching. They were of a height, Eu'rai'ddvinnen knew, as he had stood toe to toe with the _hahren_, Arr'weddu'durgen, during one of the wrestling matches. It was a rare thing for a _hahren_ to participate, but the fact that the old man had joined in was also a statement of not wishing to invest new blood into the enclave, for what fool would willingly challenge an elder? Not only that, but Arr'weddu'durgen was the oldest person Eu'rai'ddvinnen had ever met. No matter, Eu'rai'ddvinnen had still fought, and had to struggle to win, as the _hahren_was still strong, despite his age. Meeting his elder's eyes in a daring manner, while exuding preternatural calm, the young man waited. He knew that appearing to have enough spine without being aggressive would gain him more headway with someone who was well past his four hundred and twentieth year than being meek. Also, the eldest of the clan's hunters rubbed him the wrong way.

"_Anath ara_, young one; a word." With a voice like gravel, Arr'weddu'durgen reached an appropriate speaking distance.

Straightening from how he was slouched to do his work, Eu'rai'ddvinnen nodded in greeting. "_Dirth'era_, wise one, I will listen."

The old man studied him closely for a moment, eyes narrowed, searching for any sign of disrespect. Then with a gruff growl he waved a hand. "A group of interlopers have invaded our territory. They infringe, and are a threat. We hunt."

A thrill traveled down his spine, however, Eu'rai'ddvinnen held himself in check. Patiently he waited, keeping his entire being steady and unconcerned. Stoicism and personal honor were all he had here, living on a basic sort of sufferance. One misstep, and he would be sent back to his own clan, denied a chance to continue his family's line.

"Mph, you can fight," he said, stating the obvious, "Which I know first-hand." Arr'weddu'durgen smacked his thigh, indicating where Eu'rai'ddvinnen had scored a solid hit. "We need fighters, and two of my sons are still young. You have some experience; you will come with us."

Dipping in a light bow, Eu'rai'ddvinnen voiced his acceptance. "I hear your will, and obey."

XXX

It was warmer on this end of the mountain, so while the others were dressed in far more than himself, Eu'rai'ddvinnen opted to keep only his boots, wool pants and loincloth. It was more important that he was unencumbered, so he could move silently. Four long daggers graced him, one made of precious ironbark, inherited from his father, as well as a spear with a chipped crystal head. Some of the others had _metal_weapons, which gave him a flash of envy, but it was quickly repressed.

Beside him Arr'weddu'durgen slinked, blending in the shadows the pre-dawn cast. They were near enough the trespassing group that Eu'rai'ddvinnen could smell more than smoke, but cooked meals, and if he sniffed carefully, sifting the layers of scents, then the hint of infrequently washed bodies and animals. He hadn't smelled them often, but he never forgot the way _shemlen_ smelled: sour and salty, an acidic tang to their sweat that made him grimace at its foulness. At least the _Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh_didn't reek, carrying the perfume of rocky dessert or loam with them, almost as though they were truly people, rather than animals.

The small handful of huts presided over poorly tilled soil, and no one was about; everyone must be abed, he figured. It was only natural, for what Eu'rai'ddvinnen did know of humans was that they were diurnal, on the main, while elvehn were as alert during the night as during the day. Many of his people slept in shifts, so that there were always those awake to warn of anyone approaching, or simply to make better use of time.

A ripple went through himself and the other hunters, unspoken and no signal need be given. They all knew; that perfect moment that balanced during a hunt that said it was time to _move_. In a silent sweep they converged, breaking through the ridge of underbrush that had been made into a sloppy fence, or vaulting it as he chose to do. Packed ground met the soles of his boots, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen settled into that focused trance state that came over him along with the surge of adrenaline. Thirty men, himself included, got the doors open, and he slid in first, taking point - the most dangerous duty. Any sound would waken the _shemlen_from their beds, and there would be a flurry of possible attack.

Sneaking into the hut he had chosen, Eu'rai'ddvinnen looked dispassionately at the sleeping forms. Lifting back a blanket with the edge of his blade, just enough to see who was male and who was female, he checked before making the first kill. The man made barely a sound, but he thrashed just enough to waken his bedmate. Before she could give cry, Eu'rai'ddvinnen smacked his hand over the female's mouth, flashing his teeth at her, and she quivered, shaking in terror. Sparing a glance over his shoulder he saw that the four who had followed into the cramped hut had made their own kills, and were already beginning to haul any likely looking females from their beds.

Throwing the rough blanket back, Eu'rai'ddvinnen held his blade to the female's neck, jerking his chin at her to stand. No words were traded, and they all filed out, the others carrying their prizes into the main yards. Arr'weddu'durgen had ropes ready to gag and hobble their prisoners, and set to his business along with two other hunters. Eu'rai'ddvinnen returned to drag out the carcasses of the males, but he did feel a flinch of upset seeing one of the hunters pulling out a very small carcass. One of the females took up keening at the sight, even through her bonds, and Arr'weddu'durgen gave her a lazy smack that laid her flat onto the ground. Biting the inside of his cheek when the female struggled, crawling towards the small one, Eu'rai'ddvinnen stepped in front of her. Leaning down, he grabbed her by the back of her hair, and spun her in the other direction, so she couldn't see what was happening.

Under normal circumstances in his tribe, everyone would have been killed but for one or two females, while now his foster tribe seemed intent on keeping _all_of them. How that could be useful eluded him - prisoners were kept for only so long as there was enough food to feed them, and then they became food. With so many though, it seemed... foolish. There was certainly not enough room in the longhalls, nor enough chores to put them to work on. So space was an issue, as was usefulness. However Eu'rai'ddvinnen was thinking mainly in his tribe's method rather than _this_one's. Perhaps there was some other services the females could fill, but it would take actually looking for such jobs, instead of the easily presented ones.

It was not his place to question, so he said nothing, merely holding the female _shemlen_faced away from what was being done behind them.

Arr'weddu'durgen nudged him. "Leave it; toss it with the others. Go eat before it is time for us to return."

"Who will stay to cover this place and return it to the way it was, _hahren_?" he asked, hoping even as he said it that he wasn't overstepping his bounds.

With blood flecked lips, the old elf grinned. "You volunteer?"

"If it is your will, _ma nuvenin_," he responded readily, tamping down the irritation that he had fallen into that trap.

Arr'weddu'durgen slapped his back, grin widening. "No, you will escort these back. You moved well young one." The female was grabbed from his hands, and shoved into the pile of other females, a squawk working its way through her throat, while the _hahren_ grunted in disgust. "Mph, _shemlen_. Filthy things." Eu'rai'ddvinnen allowed the hunter to take him by the arm and guide him to his kill, giving him a far gentler push. "Sit, eat. Tell me of yourself."

Doing as directed, Eu'rai'ddvinnen accepted a portion of what turned out to be liver. Raising a brow at the hunter for the honor that implied, he took a moment to mentally gather up the list of his family for a recitation. "My father was Dorf'adahl, who was sent to his final rest by my hand in spring of five years ago. He was a hunter, like myself, for many decades. It took one of the hungriest mountain cats to steal his vision."

"Hmm, no dishonor in that." He was nodding as he touched his own facial scars. "It can be a narrow thing, when beasts are hungry. Enough; tell me of_yourself_young one."

Tearing off a bite of meat, he chewed it and swallowed rapidly, the coppery thick taste of rich blood filling his mouth and belly. "I am twenty decades and seven years. I was sired young, and it caused a stir, as did the fact that my father was a hunter, when what my grandfather wished for my mother was a craftsman or lorekeeper. It was because of this that I was made to learn to read and write as he did. I know some of the _Zamas Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh_, and can read their rune writing. I have hunted bear, boar, wolves, moose, elk, and mountain cats from the small lynx to the large lions, gone into dens, and Dreamed my manhood Dream of hot sand. I prefer fishing to hunting large game, and can speak to the herd of halla that comes to winter near our valley. I have sired no children, but have dallied."

At that Arr'weddu'durgen barked a laugh. "Ah, far more carefully than your father, neh?" Eu'rai'ddvinnen found himself pinned by a hard stare. "My enclave desired no new blood, and yet you chose to fight me. Why?"

Polishing off the last of the liver, he wiped bloody hands over his chest, speaking around his full mouth. "You are as fit as my father was before the cat got him. You may not be as fast as you were when a young one, but there is strength in your limbs, and cunning in your eyes, _hahren_. It would be more disservice to you to be treated as too delicate to fight, and it would also dishonor me to do such a thing. So long as a body is hardy enough to fight, then it should. To treat a man otherwise is rude."

"An interesting logic, and one I like," he replied, giving rare praise. "It's true I am not young, but it's also true that I still hunt. I assume you are so old to be fostered out because of the circumstances of your birth?"

Licking his lips, Eu'rai'ddvinnen met the metallic blue eyes, nodding. "It has been something of an aggravation, yet if it was not for my parents indiscretion, I would not live. On the all, it is better than the alternative."

"Era'adah'len has asked me to inquire if you have noticed her." Arr'weddu'durgen held him still in the firm grip of his stare.

Eu'rai'ddvinnen had to think a moment to recall which of the many females the enclave boasted could be Era'adah'len. Giving a small start he realized that the woman in question was Arr'weddu'durgen's granddaughter, a young one that was barely twelve decades old. She had a sprightly smile, that he had found comely enough, but seemed shy and just slightly... weak. At least when compared to his mother. Em'arla could actually hunt, which few women could, but she had been an only child, and felt it was her duty to learn as many roles as she could to win favor. Not only that, but from what he had been told, Em'arla had had her eyes set on Dorf'adahl most of her life, and wished to impress him on her own terms rather than the usual way of things. Most any female would be weak in comparison, in all likelihood.

"She is kind when we speak," he responded slowly, choosing with great care what he said. "And her hair is lovely."

"And what is it you have spoken on, young one?" Arr'weddu'durgen held out another large chunk of meat, taking one for himself after Eu'rai'ddvinnen accepted.

Tipping his head back to watch the sun beginning to peek over the trees and mountains, Eu'rai'ddvinnen stalled, biting off chunks of flesh with his sharpened teeth. "Not much. What I thought of learning how to make baskets. 'Frustrating' was my answer, 'but rewarding enough when I managed to do it properly, if inelegantly'. The weather, and if it was different in my family's valley. Things of that nature." Taking the waterskin held out to him, Eu'rai'ddvinnen drank deeply. "Also history, but I realized quickly she found that uninteresting. I do not know much, but I can tell when I've lost someone's interest while conversing."

Arr'weddu'durgen chuckled. "She is young yet; give her time."

XXX

Ar'lath'an'len - Children of Arlathan, lit. "Children of I love this place"

Da'len - little one

Da'vinnen - little morning, little dawn, affectionate pet name

Shemlen - quick children; human(s)

Elvehn - our people

(Ga'hals) Iunimasilsh/Iuni'mas'ilsh - People of the ancient horses, Antivan horseclans, nomads

Yn Cwridd'vehn - People's Meeting/Meeting of People

Anath ara - greeting, informal.

Dirth'era - tell your story/tell me

Ma nuvenin - as you wish/your will

Hahren - elder, denotes for most of the clan a leader of the various groups within a clan. One for the hunters, one for the craftsmen, one for the lorekeeper, one for the women, one who is a mage and one for the sheperds

Characters:  
>Eu'rai'ddvinnen - Golden Dawn (Nune, Zevran's father, main character)pronounced: You-ray-dtha-vee-nen<p>

Bel'dar'fen - Being of many wolves (young hunter) pronounced: Bell-dar-fen

Dorf'adahl - Grey tree (Nune/Eu'rai'ddvinnen's father)pronounced: DORF-add-all

Se'rendis'gleirio - Shinning Star/Star Shine (Nune's aunt, Dorf'adahl's sister) pronounced: Say-rend-iss-glee-rio

Em'arla - I am home (Nune's mother, Dorf'adahl's wife) pronounced: EM-are-lah

Arr'weddu'durgen - stone bear (oldest elf in new enclave, still hale and a hunter, hahren of the hunters) pronounced: ARE-wee-dthu-dur-gen

Era'adah'len - story/tale/dream of forest/dream forest/forest of dreams (Arr'weddu'durgen's granddaughter) pronounced: Era-add-ah-len


	2. Chapter 2: Naught But Beasts

_Reviews make me happy and feed my minuscule ego. I am grateful to my readers and reviewers alike, but I've been trying to reply to reviews and FFN hasn't been allowing it, saying the links are bad. Gidget in specific, I know you've left me tons of reviews, and I apologize for not having been able to reply. Those who have PM enabled, I've sought to thank via that method, but I know I haven't gotten to everyone. My apologies and thanks go out to each of you who have taken time to let me know your thoughts on my body of works, each one makes my little heart squee._

Series: Children of Shattered Arlathan 2/?  
>Title: Naught But Beasts<br>Author: Rhion  
>Rating: m<br>Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue (though actually now that I think about it... I kinda do on this. Except any mentions of Arlathan and elvish that isn't Welsh-y.)  
>Summary: When the sun rises, it casts its golden rays upon the world. Even in the valleys, deep in the mountains, where those who abandoned their ancient forefathers' ways still speak, and remember when Arlathan was great. And so, primitive they are, naught but the ragged edges of stone that their people once claimed, they live. Subsist. Honor is paid for in blood. Dishonor is paid for in meat.<br>AN: Okay, I've filled _four_ prompts from kmeme this week, I have two more prompts people want me to do, both of which would finish up and round out the Squishy!Zev/Tylah stories. I think I can set those aside for a few days and work on G12 in earnest as GZ is about to finally say 'Fuck it Mio - I'm gonna do you!' and a battle for dominance with will begin. Which is good. 60,000+ words and they still hadn't had sex? Yeah. Time that should happen. So, there's that... And after I catchup in _Guild-ed_, wrap up _Faithless_, I then need to work on more of _this_ bloody behemoth, and let us _not_ forget _A Murder of Crows_... Swamped? Yes. Insane? Quite probably. Busy? Oh hells yeah. Content with this insanity?  
>... I'll leave that for ya'll to decide.<br>Beta'd by **bellaknoti** in return for giving her virtual hugs.  
>Translations, and identities are at the bottom.<p>

XXXX

Eu'rai'ddvinnen's conversation with Arr'weddu'durgen hadn't changed his tasks from women's work to men's work. However, what it had done was put him more in the thick of the females, who would sometimes smile or giggle amongst themselves when he cast his gaze in their direction, or when asking them to pass him something. Era'adah'len would at times kneel too close to him while they were digging up tubers or planting seeds, so that their elbows would touch. He did not find himself overly moved by her - she seemed so very young - but he supposed she was pretty enough. So he was polite, but did his best to not focus too much direct attention on her. Perhaps in time he would grow to find her more to his tastes, or she may show the folly of youth and declare she found him interesting, thus chasing off any other women besides the most determined from pursuing him.

The object of his thoughts poked his shoulder. "You seem bored, Eu'rai'ddvinnen. Do you not like working honestly for food?" she asked, batting her eyelashes up at him, blushing the whole time.

"It is a sort of work that gives my mind the time to wander." Pulling up a few carrots, he knocked the soil from them before depositing them into a basket. "It's a bad habit of mine, my mother says. Must come from all the reading I was made to do as a young one. Unless I am tracking or killing something, my mind is frequently elsewhere."

Now would have been a good time to ask her a question about herself, yet he found himself not wanting to encourage her overmuch. Sadly, that was not to be, for she stood up, dusting her hands off and held one out to him expectantly. Hiding a beleaguered sigh, he rose on his own, without any assistance.

Shy she may be, but she was also determined, he could see it in her eyes. "Well, you could help me with some other kinds of work that may keep your mind busy instead of in far off places I can't follow!"

That was how he found himself dragged - figuratively - to the pen where the prisoners were being kept.

Wrinkling his nose before they got too close, Eu'rai'ddvinnen spat on the ground. "Ugh, they reek like day old dead left to the sun!"

"Well what do you expect? They're _shemlen_." She shrugged as she went to pull a bucket from the nearby well. "They're just animals, but it's almost two days since they've been here. The men herd them to the big stream that branches from the river to get clean every three days usually."

Locking his jaw against the stench, Eu'rai'ddvinnen copied Era'dah'len's motions. It was bizarre, keeping the creatures hobbled and linked together with a rope that spanned between two longhouses. Like an odd sort of cattle, his own clan's herd of sheep were kept away from the enclave itself, so as to not foul the air. And even then the sheep didn't weep and moan, or stare out at the village, so they wouldn't be half so annoying as the _shemlen_. Snagging one of the large ladles he began from the back of the group, while Era'dah'len started at the front.

He looked over each female, salt streaked faces from tears, dirt on their bare legs, wearing nothing more than the shirts tossed at them by the hunters. They were ragged and pitiful, and if it had been any other sort of animal kept like this, he would have killed it simply to end the misery. A hunter was taught to kill quickly, not to prolong an animal's plight. Keeping these _shemlen_ in a group like this, not even afforded the decency of some form of usefulness, made Eu'rai'ddvinnen highly uncomfortable. There was no honor in keeping any sort of animal in a disgusting state. That had been his father's first lesson on hunting: kill quickly to spare the creature unnecessary discomfort.

For the most part they all huddled away from him, not looking up into his face, which he appreciated. One of them slurped from the ladle he offered, her head tipped back, and bound hands touching the curved bottom. She flicked her eyes up at him once, which he found odd, and she hadn't recoiled like the others. It made him repress a shudder at the strangeness of such a creature looking at him, however briefly. Frowning, he moved onto the next, putting it from his mind.

XXX

Him'harel'lin, a fellow unattached male, and Mana'mahvir'nan who was Arr'weddu'durgen's youngest son, also unattached, were taking the _shemlen_ to the stream, along with himself. Eu'rai'ddvinnen took the rear, not being wholly familiar with the area, holding his spear at the ready, should any of the _shemlen_females seek to flee. Mana'mahvir'nan and Him'harel'lin were joking amongst themselves, about the women who had come to their bedrolls at night. Eu'rai'ddvinnen snorted to himself quietly, unimpressed by the fact of life that was women coming to a single man's bed to see if she could gain his attentions.

In the months since he had been with this enclave, he had rotated through three longhouses, and there was no such thing as peace allowed to his sleep. Each woman had done her best to work him to release, yet he had resisted, not wishing to bear the bite or claw marks that showed he had achieved his completion. Eu'rai'ddvinnen so far had not found many of the women in this enclave to his taste; none moved him, or made him thrilled at the idea of ten to twenty decades spent in their company. But those things took time, and he would not rush. However, Him'harel'lin and Mana'mahvir'nan seemed content with rushing. Then again, he did have almost ten decades on them.

Learning to care for one particular person was the work of at least two or three years, and then finishing up a proper courtship usually took a decade. His parents' courtship had lasted from the time his mother was a mere two decades old, until she had finally pinned Dorf'adahl and broken his resolve to not Bond to one so much younger, until they were both at least adults. Em'arla was headstrong, and unwavering in her determination, while Dorf'adahl had attempted to stay true to their people's ways as best he could. In the end, Em'arla had her way, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen had been born on her fifty and third birthday, while Dorf'adahl had only been sixty and six. Eu'rai'ddvinnen wanted a woman who could drive him like that, one who found him worthy for himself, and not merely his deeds. And so all this _rushing_ felt frightfully queer and inappropriate.

There was a gasp, and slither, snapping his vision from interior vistas, to the present. One of the females had stumbled, and sought to right herself or risk prodding. Lips thinning, Eu'rai'ddvinnen realized no matter how hard he could poke her, this one's ankle had been badly turned. Stepping forward swiftly, before the slack from the rope could be drawn taut, he grabbed her arm, hauling her up, and forced her to lean partially against him. It would be useless to merely yell and stab her when it would take only a few moments for her ankle to become weight-bearing once more.

The female looked up at him, her wide brown eyes startled and confused before she stuttered, "Mas saranas."

Jerking his gaze away from her face, he ignored the mangled Elvish. It had been the same one as had glanced up at him yesterday when he gave her water. Eu'rai'ddvinnen had almost snarled at the _shemlen_ for such a presumption, however it wasn't worth it to bring attention. The filthy creatures were pushed towards the water, some stumbling, crying out in fear. Taking his place with the other two men, he leveled his spear down, staring at them until they realized that they were supposed to at least rinse off their stink.

Sopping wet they then trudged back to land when Mana'mahvir'nan jerked on the lead rope, hauling them shaking and shivering as he jeered. "Ha! Look at this catch friends! Like ugly fish, but they'll be tasty come winter."

Him'harel'lin snickered. "Winter? I think I'll have a bite now. A nibble when they're actually clean sounds like a good thing to me. What say you Eu'rai'ddvinnen?"

"Your ears, not mine," he said, shrugging at them. "I know I'd get the blame if you tried a thin line on the _hahren_."

Mana'mahvir'nan grunted, smacking his chest. "_Lethallin_ means making use of them, not eating them. Don't be stupid. It'd be all our ears if that happened."

Making a face, not bothering to hide his distaste, Eu'rai'ddvinnen, turned his back. "With animals? Your wish then. I've no desire to play with my food."

XXX

Eu'rai'ddvinnen awoke to someone slipping under his blanket, and he repressed a sigh.

"_Aneth ara_, woman," he whispered to the form that was rapidly shucking her leather girdle.

"_Aneth ara lethallin_, I will have you tonight," came the answering voice. "I've never done this before."

It took him a moment to place the voice, and he winced realizing it was a young woman who hadn't even had her teeth filed yet. So, his was to be the staff to please someone not even a viable choice? And worse, to be the girl's first on top of that.

Rolling over Eu'rai'ddvinnen wouldn't dishonor himself by being rough. Usually he would allow a woman to take what she wanted, and would stay as distant from them as possible. Not with the intent to be rude, but what woman would desire an easily caught man? But with a virgin he must take care, even if he had no wish to dally with someone who knew nothing of man and woman. And so he found himself kissing her, closing his eyes, not wishing the dim light that worked its way through cracks to show him the girl's face. Some time later, long after seeing to her needs, he left the longhouse to relieve himself, slipping away into the night.

The bush he had chosen rustled with the stream he sprayed on it, sounding loud amongst the soft twitters and hoots of night birds. High overhead, stars sparkled through the ring of forest that enclosed the village. When it was like this, Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt almost at home, able to pretend that this village was his own, that if he turned around he could go back to his family's longhall, and find his corner bed, near his parents', and sleep secure in the knowledge that they were so close.

Scrubbing a hand over his face while he tucked his manhood away, Eu'rai'ddvinnen shook his head. He would never be able to return to that place, it was not the same, or he was not the same. It was said that one could never go home after leaving it, and that to return was more alien than any new place could possibly be.

Scratching at the nape of his neck, he made a face, for the hair was stiff with sweat and it would bother him all through the day if he didn't tend to it. Making his way to the well, he skirted the area where the _shemlen_ females were kept, the ropes on their hands having been loosened, but not enough for them to do anything, left them shifting restlessly in the dark. They stank of fear, and for a moment Eu'rai'ddvinnen debated simply forgoing a dousing. Sparing the huddled, sleeping, females a glance, Eu'rai'ddvinnen decided he wouldn't be put off by _shemlen_.

Hauling up a bucket after letting it splash down into the well, Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt eyes on him, however he ignored them, puring water over his head. Scrubbing his fingers through his hair briskly, he shook it out, then dropped the bucket back in the well once more. The water was cool, and in the early summer night it leeched out the heat of his flesh. Keeping his back towards the prying eyes, he pulled away his loincloth, getting as clean as he could without any sand to assist. Re-situating himself as he turned, he finally caught sight of who had been staring.

'Who' wasn't particularly applicable, but more of a 'what'. The same _shemlen_ female that had spoken a broken 'thank you' to him was staring, though she had ducked her head when his gaze fixed on her. Puzzled, he frowned at the overtly bold creature. For a moment curiosity flashed over him, and he remembered when he was very young, teeth unfiled still, when he had asked his father if he should take advantage of the fact that they had a _shemlen_female in their village. He couldn't see the draw that had ruined Ar'lath'an and cost his species their immortality. However, the females did have all the right parts in the right places.

Pushing his sodden hair from his face, he remained still, seeing what she would do. Eventually, after a few minutes had passed, she did glance back at him, then down to the well, her expression almost... pleading, if he could put a meaning to it. Pulling up a third bucket, he took a ladle over to her, holding it out. There was a sigh, and her hobbled hands balanced the ladle's bottom as she tipped it, drinking greedily.

After, she gestured at the bucket again. "_Mas saranas_?"

Cocking his head, Eu'rai'ddvinnen dipped the ladle into the bucket, but before he held it out to her he paused. "_Ddyfrha_," carefully enunciating.

"_Ddyfrha_?" her brow crinkling.

Dumping the contents of the ladle so it splashed into the bucket loudly, he repeated the word for water. "_Ddyfrha_. You want to drink _ddyfrha_."

Her expression became hopeful, this time repeating the word with more confidence, pointing from the bucket to the well, and then to the ladle. "_Ddyfrha. Dirth'dar?_" she asked him, pointing to the ground, surprising him with a proper question.

"_Alas_," he said pointing to the ground and stomping once. In reward for the extremely successful experiment, he gave her another ladle filled to the brim. And when she began to try and thank him once more he bared his teeth, shaking his head. "No - _tu'nehn_." Seeing her confusion he tried a different tack. "_Ma seranas. Tu'nehn. Tu'nehn - ma seranas._"

"_Tu'nehn ma seranas_?" copying the pronunciation, though sounding silly for thanking him doubly.

Sighing, he shook his head, dropping the ladle in the bucket. "_Tu'nehn. Tu'nehn._ Just once is enough, aiesh, _shemlen_ can't be this stupid, can they?" Mumbling to himself, he was angered by the fact that she had shown a flash of wit with her question. "Why even bother, Eu'rai'ddvinnen wasting time on the meat?"

As he passed the group by, the _shemlen_ female caught his wrist. "_Tu'nehn lethallin. Ma seranas ddyfrha_."

Stopping he looked down at her kneeling form and jerked his hand from her weak grasp. She didn't cringe away, but looked down at the ground, once more nothing particularly interesting. Snarling once, Eu'rai'ddvinnen stalked away.

XXX

Arr'weddu'durgen waded into the river, until they were waist deep, a net held between them. "Four months you have been here young one. Has anyone caught your eye?"

"They are all comely," he said carefully, answering truthfully.

"There is a saying my mother used to say about hunters." He chuckled. "A hunter thinks first with his belly, and secondly with his balls, and never with his brain."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen found himself echoing the _hahren_'s laugh. "Sounds like something my mother's father would say." Mimicking his grandfather's speech, he said, "'If it cannot be eaten then it can be bedded, if it can be neither then what good is it to a hunter?' Such a statement usually was followed by him hitting me over the head with a drawing stick if I did not comprehend the philosophies or history he was teaching."

"Ah, kill or be killed; you learned to think quick." Arr'weddu'durgen nodded, a smile on his face as they dragged the net slowly in the water.

They were quiet for awhile, not moving, waiting to feel the tell-tale touch of scaled bodies against them. After a time, they changed position, going against the flow of the deep stream, in hopes of gathering fish that followed the current as they swam downstream. It felt almost familiar, this fishing in such a similar manner as he and his father took to, if not going to the deep pools.

"You are young yet, but do not waste too much time." Arr'weddu'durgen's voice brought him back from drifting on nameless meditation. "When I was your age, my eldest son was already nine decades old. It would be a shame to lose out on your kind adding to ours."

"It is not that I hesitate _hahren_, it is that I figure that I should keep to the more proper avenues of courtship, by the end of a decade I am sure to be content and on the way to being Bonded." Shrugging minutely, Eu'rai'ddvinnen rose a brow. "Is it not that way in this tribe as well?"

Arr'weddu'durgen nodded, taking slow, leisurely steps along the rocky stream-bed. "It is appropriate, but I would like to see great-grand children before I am to be sent on, Creators willing."

"Era'adah'len is intent?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. "Him'harel'lin will be unhappy."

"I suppose I should not be surprised you noticed that." Arr'weddu'durgen sighed, clearly long suffering. "Childhood dalliances for each were mainly with each other."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen made a face, unhappy to be forced into a place between the young hunter and the young woman. "_Hahren_, it has been a privilege and pleasure to be allowed time to be considered at least passingly acceptable for your grandaughter in your eyes. However, it... I am sorry, I know no tactful way of saying it."

"Speak on young one, your candor and honesty is part of why I found a possible match between you and Era'adah'len far more than 'acceptable'," he said, gesturing as he urged him to continue.

Watching from the corner of his eyes, Eu'rai'ddvinnen measured Arr'weddu'durgen's reaction. "I do not see myself caring for her as a woman should be cared for, not in two decades, not in twenty. She is too young, if not in age, in bearing. It would be like raising a young one of my own, and then to couple that with raising actual offspring? I am used to a woman who can hold me in thrall to their words and songs with effort put to it, rather than none. And I am used to a woman understanding what I say, and not staring blankly at me when I speak on the histories, or knowledge of the stars."

"Have you left someone in your own enclave?" Arr'weddu'durgen looked curious, and deeply confused rather than affronted.

That gave Eu'rai'ddvinnen at least some relief. So he wasn't likely to be shunned by Arr'weddu'durgen's family at least. That was something.

Coughing delicately, the young hunter shook his head. "No, there was no one there I was interested in, or who was overmuch interested in me for more than simple bedding or friendship. We are only moderately sized, greater than some, much smaller than others. So there was not much in terms of... selection."

"So what would your ideal woman be then, young Eu'rai'ddvinnen?" Arr'weddu'durgen motioned for them to leave the river, not paying any attention to the few fish that they had caught, leaving Eu'rai'ddvinnen to care for them, as the old hunter set out fishing lines.

It was a question that Eu'rai'ddvinnen never had thought to ask, so he had to think a moment, sitting back on his haunches after gutting the fish and setting some aside for Arr'weddu'durgen and himself. Speaking slowly, his gaze turned inwards as he searched inside himself, "A woman who wishes me for myself. A woman who can respect me and I can respect. She does not have to be beautiful, she does not have to have standing, only her own personal honor. A woman who would be my partner, and allow me to be as I am, however I am. Perfection means little, only the working towards it."

"Pretty faces turn heads, but a strong woman builds homes," nodding sagely, Arr'weddu'durgen sat beside him, lounging comfortably as he began to eat. "Well then, I shall tell Era'adah'len that I think it unwise for her to ignore that which is truly available to her. Some of the young women may be more to your liking than her, and I am grateful that you told me your true feelings, as she is not that sort. She has grown up with men who did everything, and told her what her duties were. It is my fault in part, but I spoiled her rotten. I pay for it now, in that I lose you as a potential son." Arr'weddu'durgen clapped him on the shoulder firmly, giving him a gentle shake. "However I hope you can still think of me as such, no matter that you will not be joining my family in an official standing. Mana'mahvir'nan has no thoughts in his head, and speaks to me not at all, nor does Melava'revas. And my eldest is too busy with his own younglings to talk to an old man who is near his journey."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen found himself protesting, "You are still fit! You could have decades more! Tens of decades even. There is no reason for you to pass on anytime soon." Slapping his thigh sharply he snarled. "Aiesh - to waste your experience and knowledge, just for some new fledges? Others are not so strong, and should pass before you, thus still making room for the new."

Arr'weddu'durgen smiled sadly. "It is more that I am tired. My Bonded passed during the winter. The nights are unbearably long without her. If you must know, I had hoped you would kill me. That way I would have gone down fighting as a hunter should."

"My mother is beautiful and strong, and to be sure her nights are long as well," Eu'rai'ddvinnen offered. "It would not be outside the realm of possibility that you two would get along."

"Ah, I will think on it." Arr'weddu'durgen's face crinkled up, showing the centuries of laugh and frown lines, resembling Dorf'adahl so strongly that it made Eu'rai'ddvinnen's heart hurt having long since forgotten any dislike of the hunter. "But come now, that is a worry for another day."

XXX

Era'adah'len came up to him the next morning as he went to see to feeding the _shemlen_ as that task had fallen upon him this day, for no one else had wanted it. Not that he did either, it was simply expedient to have it done with and not complain. The faster he finished the chore, the faster he could move onto something else equally _interesting_ like digging in the dirt, or tending the littles with whatever young women who were single.

"Eu'rai'ddvinnen!" Era'adah'len snapped at him, her hands on her hips, leaning forward, unbound breasts moving gently with the motion.

Turning to look at her he nodded greetings to her, ignoring the angry set to her bearing. "_Aneth ara letha-_"

Further words were cut off as her palm cracked across his face. "I declare my intention for you _now_."

Staring at her startled, Eu'rai'ddvinnen had to gather his wits quickly. "I am not acquainted with this manner of declaration _lethallan_. Yelling and striking at an intended must be a new custom."

A bright red flush covered her pale gold cheeks, and she stomped. "You told Grandfather to tell me to cease my pursuit! I won't! I declare in front of all here-" waving her hands at the women and children who stared in shock at the exchange, "-that I will have you, and make you my own. I will win this pursuit."

"And this is supposed to make me wish to be caught?" blurting before his mind had a moment to check over the wisdom of such a statement. Holding his hands up, Eu'rai'ddvinnen shook his head. "It is not that you are not worthy, it is that another is more suited to you than myself. Such discussions should not be public though, young one. If you've issue with me, please vet it in more private areas."

Era'adah'len's mother, whose name Eu'rai'ddvinnen could never remember, came up and grabbed her daughter by the hand, trying to haul her away. "Come now _da'len_, enough. You heard Grandfather, and your father agrees. Leave it be."

Him'harel'lin rose from a position where he had been checking over his hunting weapons. Eu'rai'ddvinnen caught sight of the hunter, and of the angry glower on his face. That way lay trouble, and it was a trouble Eu'rai'ddvinnen wanted none of. In any case, he knew that he would receive the brunt of Him'haral'lin's ire, either for the perceived insult to Era'adah'len or for taking any of her attention.

"_Abelas_," he muttered, bowing deeply to the two women. "I am not worth your anger Era'adah'len, there is another who cares for you and who would treat you best, better than I could ever hope to. I mean no disrespect."

XXX

Feeding the _shemlen_ he noticed something. The bold one, as he had begun to think of the creature, had been sharing her portion with one of the younger females. And she had also been trying to urge the one whose whelp had been killed, to eat. It was behavior that was almost... person-like.

She caught him looking, as he began to take the bowls from them, and gave him a small nod, meeting his eyes full on as she handed her bowl to him. "_Tu'nehn_."

"_Em'nehn_," he responded watching to see her reaction. "Water?"

A bright smile revealed a missing front tooth, but the expression was universal he supposed as she nodded hopefully. "Water."

Him'harel'lin sauntered up. "You _talk_ to the beasts?"

"So? It is different than what you do with them," countering. "We each gain amusement how we may."

Him'harel'lin walked around the female and from _him_ she cringed even as her jaw jutted. "This one's as good as any of these holes have. It doesn't matter, speaking to them is a waste."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen grew impatient. "Shouldn't you be trying to soothe Era'adah'len rather than rutting with beasts?"

The hunter turned on him, his eyes flashing, expression fierce. "She won't speak to me. She wants only _you_."

Shaking his head, Eu'rai'ddvinnen went to the well, pulling up the bucket, and tossing the second one down. "Do not be foolish. Give her time, and pursue her yourself, that is how it goes sometimes. It will work out, and you can cease blaming me."

"And why don't you want her, neh? You come out here at night to play with the food yourself?" Him'harel'lin grabbed his wrist as he turned, preventing him from completing his duties.

Narrowing his gaze at the youth, Eu'rai'ddvinnen did his best to maintain a civil tone. "I already said that Era'adah'len and I are not suited. She is too young for me. I would prefer a woman that had some life experience, so that we could grow together. You and she are a far better match. There are those people who do not fit well, and she and I are such."

Him'harel'len pushed him but Eu'rai'ddvinnen did not budge as he growled. "And you want dirty _shemlen_?"

"_Hamin_ Him'harel'len, will you?" Sighing, Eu'rai'ddvinnen set the buckets down, and crossed his arms. "Open your ears, or so help me I wish the Creators would strike you hard enough to leave them ringing. Have you no manners? This is why I wouldn't wish to be with Era'adah'len. You would have hounded me and picked fights, and yet I have said I have no interest in her - so why are you here? What do you actually profit from baseless attacks? I have no interest in the _shemlen_, and I've no interest in Era'adah'len. She is to them, what she is to me. It is orders of decades in experience, I am _old_ compared to her. I am old enough to be her father nearly. How can she help but be as a child to me? Neh? It is naught but simple logic!"

Really he should have not said any of that, Eu'rai'ddvinnen knew it and under any normal circumstances he wouldn't have. He was not one to pick fights, or encourage them. So, he wasn't surprised when Him'harel'len launched at him, fists flying. Dodging neatly, he didn't let any blows land, backing towards where there would be more room. At the least he should make it obvious that he was the one under attack rather than the aggressor. Perhaps that would earn him some grace from the other villagers. Finally tiring of dodging he leaned in, grasping Him'harel'len's wrist, even as he spun to put his back to him. His right elbow came out sharply, slamming into Him'harel'len's solar plexus, even as his right fist snapped up to tap lightly on the elf's throat so as to not truly crush the windpipe. There was a cough and shudder, gasping hacking, as all the air was robbed from the younger hunter.

Releasing Him'harel'len's wrist, Eu'rai'ddvinnen returned to his duties of feeding and watering the _shemlen_. He had thought the fight over, but the frantic pointing from the bold one behind him gave him just enough warning to roll to the side. Rising into a crouch, Eu'rai'ddvinnen bared his teeth, refusing to go for a weapon, while Him'harel'lin brandished one of his long metal daggers.

"That is most unwise," Eu'rai'ddvinnen warned Him'harel'lin. "You should put that away before someone gets hurt."

"You should have thought of that _seth'lin_ before attacking me!" shouting.

Incredulous, Eu'rai'ddvinnen shook his head. "I did no such thing, _lethallin_. Just because you lost your head to anger, does not mean I have lost _mine_."

There was a howl, even as the women cried out, some cheering at the impromptu display of prowess, others in worry. Him'harel'lin rushed him, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen waited until the last moment before shuffling to the side, hooking his arms up Him'harel'lin's and kicking him behind the knee. In a tangle they went down, Eu'rai'ddvinnen using his greater weight to the advantage. As Him'harel'lin flailed, seeking to score, Eu'rai'ddvinnen finally grasped the youth's ears and twisted. A scream of agony came and reflexively Him'harel'lin dropped his blade to clap his hands over his throbbing ears. By the time his scream stopped, Eu'rai'ddvinnen was straddling Him'harel'lin one hand locked around his throat, the dagger's blade ready to drive through his stomach and into his heart.

"_Halam sahlin_ Him'harel'lin, do you hear me?" punctuating the statement with a hard squeeze around his neck, that he shifted quickly so that he pinched the delicate area of the throat where wind traveled to fill the body with breath. "I will see your blood on your own blade if you attack me again."

"I'll kill you," the breath shivered under Eu'rai'ddvinnen's fingers as Him'harel'lin struggled to speak.

Shaking his head in disgust, Eu'raiddvinnen pinched a little harder, watching as Him'harel'lin's eyes rolled at the pain. "Not if you continue to be so stupid. Use your Creator given mind and not just your belly or balls." Rapping the youth between the brows with the dagger's hilt sharply, he snapped, "To give in to emotion and irritation so easily as you have done this day makes me wonder how you survive a hunt and who taught you. Or perhaps you were not capable of listening? No matter, go to your mother and cry in her skirts like a child. You act like one enough as is that you could get away with it."

There was laughter from the women and children, which sent a shock of aggravation through Eu'rai'ddvinnen. At this rate he would never be rid of Him'harel'lin until he killed him. Unless somehow the Creator's cursed fool learned some sense. Which was an unlikely thing, as the Creators had long since turned their eyes from the _Ar'lath'an'len_.

"What is this? Eu'rai'ddvinnen?" Arr'weddu'durgen passed on a buck to one of the group of hunters who came into the village.

"A competition _hahren_, we had not had the opportunity to compete against one another at _Yn Cwridd'vehn_," stating both truth and trying to soothe mutual honor as best he could.

Arr'weddu'durgen's expression said he saw straight through it. "Him'harel'lin, you and I shall speak later about the appropriateness of provoking fights. And then we shall speak with your parents."

Beneath him, Him'harel'lin went white. "_Ma nuvehnen_ Arr'weddu'durgen."

"As for you Eu'rai'ddvinnen, we shall speak after you are done with whatever task you had been about."

XXX

"I think I will ask him to be fostered out to another enclave for a season or so, perhaps that would dampen his hot temper," Arr'weddu'durgen sighed as he joined Eu'rai'ddvinnen on night watch.

Eu'rai'ddvinnen shrugged. "I see no way for it to turn good in either direction. Perhaps I should be the one sent away, it spares him the anger and dishonor, and allows him to seek Era'adah'len out. With no other man to distract her, she will return her attentions to him. And I will be away from anywhere near that Him'harel'lin could seek to make trouble."

Arr'weddu'durgen leaned against the trunk of the tree, rubbing his chin in thought. "That would be a good solution, if it were viable. Sadly it is not, the nearest enclaves are very small, and they have a hard time as is."

Confused, Eu'rai'ddvinnen asked, "If they are so small, how would they take Him'harel'lin in?"

That was when Arr'weddu'durgen chuckled. "Ah, I would not send him there, but to your tribal home. If they could fashion a man like yourself, perhaps they can make him into something that resembles a man."

"Mother would skin him and clothe children in his scraps," he snorted at the absurdity of that idea. "She hunts just as well as a man when she chooses, and she is rather fearsome. He would irritate her within a day, and naught but his ears would return."

"I take it your even temper comes from your father?" Arr'weddu'durgen slapped his thigh, grinning. "Ah, but isn't it always thus? I think men are hunters only to flee the wrath of the women!"

Sucking in a breath, Eu'rai'ddvinnen waved his hand side to side. "I always thought it was so we had a chance to actually get a full belly sometimes?"

"And to get hands on weapons? Before the women did?" Arr'weddu'durgen's face split further in mirth.

Laughing, Eu'rai'ddvinnen shifted forward, shaking his head while leaning his arms on upraised knees. "Just so."

Arr'weddu'durgen's nights truly must be long Eu'rai'ddvinnen thought, if the old man would join a young hunter on watch when it was not his turn. Normally Eu'rai'ddvinnen found himself trying to speak with the bold _shemlen_ female, curious about the creature, and to find why she was so bold in the first place. Thus far he had deduced she had come across their ragged cousins, the Dalish, which was how she knew a small thing like saying thank you or asking what something was. And also why she didn't seem overly afraid of elves in general. They had traded words, some of the tongue of the nation that their mountain homes were considered part of, and more of his own. From time to time she reminded him of the _shemlen_ female that had resided with his own tribe for decades, that had earned her life by doing the tasks the women didn't wish to, and appeared to be content enough with her lot. She had been like a pet, albeit one that spoke, and acted like a real person, but not one exactly.

On the main he pitied the creatures, that was still the truth of things.

"They are interesting sometimes, aren't they?" Arr'weddu'durgen's voice shattered his reverie.

"They sometimes seem like people," he agreed. "It's curious. In my village we had one, and she lived a long time, for she was useful to us, and she played with the littles, I remember her once chasing away the other children when they taunted me. She was not much older than I, I believe at the time, but she had been so tall, almost the same height as Mother."

Arr'weddu'durgen seemed surprised. "They let her live through winter?"

Shrugging, Eu'rai'ddvinnen continued. "I suppose she had been very young when taken. Perhaps the elders thought it not quite right to slaughter one who barely had any meat on its bones. Not when it was useful. We get few _shemlen_ near us, usually it is only the _Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh_ come a'trading." Waving a hand dismissively, he said, "It is not important. She served a function, and so why dispose of her when she ate rats or squirrels and scraps?"

"Hmm, that is why you are enamored then?" gesturing in general towards the group of females as he spoke.

"Enamored?" Cocking his head, Eu'rai'dvinnen pursed his lips. "I would not say enamored at all. I have no interest in them in terms of servicing the body. Rare is the time when my sleep is uninterrupted by a female seeking attention, why seek out more? No it is... This - it's... undignified. Think on it, why would anyone lay with one?"

"They are convenient," Arr'weddu'durgen stated simply. "They have few uses: food and release. Nothing more."

"Would you mate with a sheep?" asking the very question that his father had once long ago. "Or a wolf? Or just anything with a hole? I wouldn't. And like I have said frequently, I do not play with my food."

Arr'weddu'durgen conceded, "A valid enough point. As far as it goes."

Shifting on the ground, Eu'rai'ddvinnen tugged on an ear. "What of tormenting an animal then? Is there no wisdom in killing a dying deer quickly so that it cannot strike you with its hooves?"

"They are unarmed, Eu'rai'ddvinnen, they can do no harm." But there was a speculative gleam in his eyes.

"And what of the fact that constant fear makes the meat weak and taste bitter?" Raising a brow at him, Eu'rai'ddvinnen pointed out reasonably. "Frightened animals get sick faster, waste away, and then have little to provide for the cookfire."

"You think talking to them would make them less afraid? Odd, has it worked so far?" And he seemed genuinely interested in the answer.

Pointing to the knot of females. "There is a bold one, and she speaks some. Also, the other females no longer shrink in terror from me. When it is time to cull them, it will be easiest if they are not so frightened. However, I am the only male they do not cringe away from. I suppose it is because I have not sought them out, nor do I speak sharply at them except when they misbehave, rare as that is."

"Hmm, I think I have worked out a suitable punishment, one that will appease Him'harel'lin." Arr'weddu'durgen nodded to himself. "Yes, you will become the caretaker for the _shemlen_, and responsible for their upkeep until it is time to slaughter them. Make arrangements and make sure you look put upon to do these things."

Laughing at the brilliance of it, Eu'rai'ddvinnen thumped his fist on his knee a few times. "Who would _want_ to deal with them! Never mind that they are easy tasks to complete. Shall I make a few small changes with your permission?"

XXX

The bold one reached out, touching his wrist lightly. "Eu'rai'ddvinnen?"

Startled by the use of his name, he set the bucket down. "What?"

"_Tu'nehn_," she said her hand touching at the woven belt he wore.

Blinking in confusion at her as she sank to her knees, he began to step back. It was night, and most had gone to bed for whatever reason. This evening found him seeking a rinse to free him of the smell of woman all over him as nights often found him. There was some fumbling on the female's part, tugging at his loincloth, until she was almost touching his manhood.

Grasping her wrist, he pulled it away. "What are you doing? I don't do that."

At least not with _shemlen_.

For an answer she leaned forward, her face pressing into his crotch. Before he could move fast enough he felt wetness on his cock, and then sucking, soft while still firm. Going still, Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt the blood rushing to his member, in spite of his mind telling him to step away. This had certainly not been an intended consequence of treating the _shemlen_ without cruelty. Yet the sensation of lips and tongue on him _was_ soft, and there was no worry for sharp teeth digging in. Any decision on his part was halted, stopped in its tracks when she moaned around him, the vibrations traveling through him like a shock. Releasing her wrist, Eu'rai'ddvinnen lay his hand instead on her head, remembering when he was _very_ young how one of the first women he had been with, also too young to have her teeth filed in the first steps towards adulthood, having done this.

Too long he had kept his body from completion, only partaking in it when he was utterly alone, and where no evidence could be found. Eu'rai'ddvinnen had no desire to be marked by anyone yet, so still held off, even though his rest was so often interrupted. But the _shemlen_ was using her tongue and lips to full effect, along with the soft hum from time to time, and his starved body began to quiver. Thrusting shallowly against the suction and the wet slither of tongue, Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt the ripple begin, a tight, thrilling feeling right behind his testicles, that quickly radiated into the pit of his stomach, and through his cock. Another hum, this one sounding pleased accompanied by greedy sucking and swallowing, left him breathless.

This was the first time since he had left his home that any form of sex had been offered without expectation or claims of importance put to it. That was a heady mix he realized staring down at her kneeling form. Sliding his hand from the top of her head, down to her chin, he tugged it gently, making her look up at him. She gave him a suddenly shy look, not uncertain exactly, or embarrassed, merely unsure of what he would do next. Falling to squat beside her, he untied her hobbles completely, and then removed the rope around her neck, glancing significantly at the treeline. He hoped his question was obvious, because Eu'rai'ddvinnen couldn't believe he was asking if she would care to take a tumble, and didn't think he could make himself use words to make her understand.

She took his hand, nodding and let him lead her back to some form of privacy. Eu'rai'ddvinnen listened carefully, double checking that no other of his people had been near or awake to witness what he had allowed, or his taking the _shemlen_ female aside. Satisfied that they had been unobserved, he pulled her against him, his hand sliding down over her hip and under the hem of her shirt. Leaning in he kissed her slow and carefully, exploring her mouth as she gave a little shiver.

Pulling away, he frowned in worry, hoping he hadn't frightened her. "You good?" asking in the broken patois they had come to share, using short, simple words.

"Good," she whispered leaning in to show proof of it with a kiss of her own, making him release a breath he hadn't realized he was even holding.

Pressing her to him, he felt firsthand that she did indeed have all the right parts, while his hand slid further under the shirt, palming a breast. That was interesting at least, the weight and size of the _shemlen's_ bosom being greater than the _Ar'lath'an'len_ he had lain with. Wanting to see them, to lick them and lavish attention on them, Eu'rai'ddvinnen tugged the shirt from her body, both of them giggling nervously when they tried to continue the kiss in spite of the material, fumbling like children. Careful to not scrape her with his teeth, only nipping at her with his lips, Eu'rai'ddvinnen moved down her neck, bowing her back so he could nuzzle at a breast before licking it long and hard. Her breathing was rapid, and her heart beat loud enough for him to hear it, or it might be his own hammering in his head. He couldn't be entirely sure.

Sinking slowly to his knees, making a path with his mouth over her soft stomach, and the faint ridges from ribs, Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt her bracing her hands on his broad shoulders as he went lower still. She was wet, and musky, the thatch of coarse, curly hairs not soft like his own, but not unpleasant. They tickled the bridge of his nose as his tongue slid between sopping folds, lapping at the curious and much stronger tang of her sex as he returned the favor she had granted him earlier. A breathy mewl came when he suckled at the ridge of flesh near her opening which cut off in a sharp gasp as he worked a thick finger into her channel. She was tight, surprisingly so, and clenched around him hard, bucking. Growling against her, he pushed another in, and he felt her quiver around the intrusion, the fingers of one hand clenching at his shoulder, the other hand flying to his head burying itself in his hair.

Plumbing the depths of her, feeling the silken ripple on his fingers, awoke the blood in his body, and set it afire. Soft flesh pushed against his face as she mewled and he had to release her leg, leaving it propped on his shoulder, reaching up to cover her mouth to keep her quiet so that no one would hear. Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt the rhythm of her cries against his palm as he worked her to the peak, and did his best to hold her there for as long as possible. A wave of fluid came rushing from her, and the muscles of her sheath clamped down on his fingers, and he found that he licked it up hungrily, sucking on as much of as her femininity as he could without having to pull his fingers free. Only stopping when she plaintively sought to buck away from his mouth rather into it, Eu'rai'ddvinnen rested his forehead against her hip, barely taking note of the small pebbles that dug into his bare knees.

He was hard and aching anew, the blood pooled between his thighs. Eu'rai'ddvinnen stood slowly, making sure to support the _shemlen_ as she wobbled, and pressed against her, so she could feel his arousal. Her dreamy eyes went dark and he answered with a growl as she tugged the rope belt holding his loincloth to his body, free, allowing the leather to fall to the ground, joining her discarded shirt. Covering her mouth with his own once more, Eu'rai'ddvinnen guided her backwards until her back was to the trunk of a tree. He thought nothing of it until she made a pained little sound and cursed himself for a fool.

"No good," shaking his head at her, smacking the rough bark, while using the other to stroke the line of her spine.

She turned in his embrace, pressing her hips against him, and braced her palms on the tree. Knowing that way would work, but at the cost of her unroughened hands, Eu'rai'ddvinnen grabbed her wrists and put them over his forearm, which took the place she had held. Wrapping his other arm about her waist, he pulled her back so that she could feel his hardness flexing against the round of her behind. A soft moan came, and she rose up on her toes, her forehead resting against his forearm, hands clenching at his elbow and wrist as she offered herself to him. Reaching down, he spread her lips, digits stroking over the wet sex so he had a place to aim for.

Slowly he fit his hips against her buttocks, rubbing the length of his cock from the nubbin at the apex of her flower so that he could feel the little ridge sliding his foreskin up and down over the head of his prick. Sucking in a sharp breath to fortify himself, Eu'rai'ddvinnen dropped his forehead to her shoulder, clenching his teeth as he worked his way back towards the entrance of her sheath. By then she was wriggling in his arms, practically dancing as she rolled on the balls of her feet, entreating him to take her. However, Eu'rai'ddvinnen wanted to draw this out as long as either of them could take it, this opportunity a rare thing, and never to be repeated. It was better to make the most of it then, rather than rush.

Nothing prepared him for the slickness and the tightness combined, this entire situation as disturbingly strange as it was, bringing arousal and relief in one breath. Eu'rai'ddvinnen hissed as he pressed in, just enough for the outer ring of her sheath to swallow the crown of his manhood and flex around it like her hungry lips had earlier. Groaning he teasingly thrust, working himself in, taking care to not use her roughly the way he knew others had. Skin slipped up and down and he was quickly coated thickly in her juices, so that when she bucked, her teeth sinking lightly into his forearm to silence her cry as she was impaled. Eu'rai'ddvinnen tossed his head back, cupping her mound and holding her locked to him or he feared he may fall too fast. Panting, he came back to himself enough to stroke and tease at her bud, while licking the back of her neck in long swipes. Shivers wracked her, and he felt the sting of her teeth sinking deeper, and muscles pulsing around him. By the moment she became more and more wet, until moisture slid down the root of his shaft, coating his sac and when he set a slow, deep, steady rhythm, it squelched and sprayed on his thighs as she shook in his arms.

Gradually Eu'rai'ddvinnen built up speed, biting his tongue sharply from time to time, the pain jarring him back from the precipice. Undulating hips and the constant shivering ripple along him, fluttering like a bird's wings around his cock was a slick pleasure. Lungs heaving as a bellows did, Eu'rai'ddvinnen struggled to keep himself in check, and was losing the fight. Plying the tender bud as his thrusts couldn't help but begin slamming against the constant push back she presented, her muffled moans uttered into his forearm, until all he could hear was the wet smack of flesh, and their breathing. Everything narrowed down to the sensation of filling her deeply and then pulling back, and thrusting in once more in a hectic pace that sent him to a point where he could no longer hold back. Grimacing, blood filled his mouth as he bit his tongue, waiting until one last clench around him sealed his final fate.

Somehow he kept from howling, and wrenched his hard, pulsing length from her, splashing along her thigh as he sagged against her back. Spinning her around in his arms, Eu'rai'ddvinnen sank his fingers into her as his mouth swallowed any cries that she may issue, as he wrenched another set of shudders from her that left her limp, utterly relying on his strength to remain standing. Holding her up, Eu'rai'ddvinnen swayed from the exertion and satisfaction, gradually slowing down and working them from the frenzy in long kisses that left them both breathless.

Afterwards, he hauled up buckets for them both to rinse off with, and he could see how her knees wobbled even minutes later. It had been a very long time since he had been that deeply satisfied, perhaps two or three years since he had been anywhere near so sated, and certainly decades since he had been left weak kneed. There had been a certain freedom with the _shemlen_ female, no need to prove his prowess, beyond a desire to. It had been...comforting to be worry free.

This time he said it before she could, "_Tu'nehn_."  
>XXX<p>

Translations:  
>Shemlen, E - Quick children, human<br>Mas serenas, E - thank you  
>Hahren, E - elder, title of respect and usually indicating someone part of the Ar'lath'an'len's Council of Elders<br>Lethallin, E - cousin/friend  
>Aneth ara, E - greeting, welcome to my space<br>Ddyfrha, E - water  
>Dirth'dar, E - what's this<br>Alas, E - dirt  
>Tu'nehn, E - you bring joy (informal thank you)<br>Da'len, E - little one, child  
>Abelas, E - I bring sorrow, I'm sorry<br>Em'nehn, E - you're welcome  
>Hamin, E - peace, relax<br>Seth'lin, E - thin blood  
>Hamin sahlin, E - This ends now<br>Yn Cwridd'vehn, E - meeting of the people  
>Ma nuvehnen, E - as you wish<br>Ga'hals Iunimasilsh/Iuni'mas'ilsh, - people of the ancient horses, the horseclans of Antiva

Characters:

Eu'rai'ddvinnen - Golden Dawn (Nune, Zevran's father, main character)pronounced: You-ray-dtha-vee-nen

Arr'weddu'durgen - stone bear (oldest elf in new enclave, still hale and a hunter, hahren of the hunters) pronounced: ARE-wee-dthu-dur-gen

Era'adah'len - story/tale/dream of forest/dream forest/forest of dreams (Arr'weddu'durgen's granddaughter) pronounced: Era-add-ah-len

Him'harel'lin - (son of the _hahren_ of the mages, he is a hunter, who wishes for Era'adah'len to be his wife) pronounced: heem-hah-rel-lehn

Mana'mahvir'nan - (Arr'weddu'durgen's youngest son, a hunter, and good friend of Him'harel'lin. Also Era'adah'len's uncle) pronounced: mah-nah-mah-veer-nahn

Dorf'adahl - grey tree (Eu'rai'ddvinnen's father - deceased)

Em'arla - I am home (Eu'rai'ddvinnen's mother)


	3. Chapter 3: Rejuvenating Water

eries: Children of Shattered Arlathan 3/?  
>Title: Rejuvenating Water<br>Author: Rhion  
>Rating: AO<br>Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue (though actually now that I think about it... I kinda do on this. Except any mentions of Arlathan and elvish that isn't Welsh-y.)  
>Summary: When the sun rises, it casts its golden rays upon the world. Even in the valleys, deep in the mountains, where those who abandoned their ancient forefathers' ways still speak, and remember when Arlathan was great. And so, primitive they are, naught but the ragged edges of stone that their people once claimed, they live. Subsist. Honor is paid for in blood. Dishonor is paid for in meat.<br>AN: Working on this still, and on a few other insane projects. Sadly, I don't think this one will get much love. Oh well. I tried.  
>Thanks to <strong>bellaknoti<strong> for takin' the time to beta this.

XXX

"Hmm, you seem rejuvenated today." Arr'weddu'durgen and he sat on the stream's bank while the _shemlen_ females bathed. "Have a good night?

Smothering the reflexive urge to bristle or hide, Eu'rai'ddvinnen played off his relaxed state. "As well as can be hoped for from time to time."

"Oh? Who was she? If she can reinvigorate you like that, perhaps you should see about claiming her, and quickly," Arr'weddu'durgen said in a half-teasing tone of voice, as Eu'rai'ddvinnen dodged the hand that came out to pinch his jaw. "Aiesh, for a time there, I thought you were as old as I!"

"Actually, most of what made the evening good was that I attained some sleep for once." Scooting down the shore some, he tossed out a few fishing lines, downstream of the bathing females. "I managed to doze through the bulk of it."

"Ah, of course, other than your nightly bath at the well." Arr'weddu'durgen glanced at his arm significantly, and the faint bruise that grew there. "You slept through a woman putting her mark on you? I find that hard to believe."

Scratching his neck, Eu'rai'ddvinnen sidestepped, using a partial truth. "I did doze through the visitors, but when I went to clean up, one of the females was upset. I took her aside, to find what was wrong. Mainly she sobbed all over me, and when she started to get loud I gave her my arm to bite."

Arr'weddu'durgen pointed out one of the _shemlen_, the one who had lost a child to the raid. "That one eh? You show much kindness to these creatures that showed our ancestors none."

Making a face, Eu'rai'ddvinnen grunted. "Did one of these creatures have a direct hand in the fall of _Ar'lath'an_? If so, then they must be long lived indeed. Here I was fooled by some notion that they are called _shemlen_ for a reason."

"_Hamin_ young one." Arr'weddu'durgen held a hand up placatingly. "I only tease and am curious as to your logic. Myself? I have personally thought it odd that we brutalize them so. You merely have put it into better words. If they are useless, kill them and let their meat be useful. But I do not appreciate seeing them beaten the way some do."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen masked his glower poorly. "Were you not the one who argued that they are nothing more than simple beasts, while not granting them at least the same mercy we give beasts, in the same breath?"

Arr'weddu'durgen sighed. "I play to see how your mind works. After all, it is you and your peers who will carry this village on into the next centuries. I have been debating who to name as my successor, and sadly my own sons are either not leaders, or are too young and foolish, unable to think further than the next meal." His expression was earnest, and careworn as he lay heavy hands on Eu'rai'ddvinnen's shoulders. "It was unfair of me to use you so poorly. But I have my reasons. You are in some ways far softer than a hunter should be, and yet you have a level head upon your shoulders, thinking beyond the here and now. That little circle of huts was the seventh _shemlen_ group we have taken in two years, you know."

His eyes went wide, and his mouth made an 'o' of surprise. "We are dealing with a border war, whether we're ready for it or not."

"Perhaps, but not exactly," Arr'weddu'durgen said, shrugging noncommittally. "It is more that they are expanding into our territories, and soon, very soon, we will have to adapt. If I were not so old, so tired, I would perhaps try to find some way to reach a treaty, as we have one with the_Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh_, counsel all the other elders to meet and form an accord. Something, anything that will keep us from eventual slavery or annihilation, without giving up who and what we are."

Muscles jumped in his jaw, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen glanced at the females as they splashed quietly, speaking their odd language amongst themselves. "I am an interloper here, _hahren_ Arr'weddu'durgen. What can I do? Nothing. No ears will listen to me." His eyes skipped over each one, inspecting them for health, and he was displeased by the fact that they were mostly too thin by far, even if they were to be food right this instant. It was why he had brought fishing lines out during this washing day. "Leading by example only goes so far when the only ones paying attention are women, or men who dislike an intruder making any waves."

Arr'weddu'durgen levered himself to his feet. "And what if I named you as my successor?"

Reeling back, Eu'rai'ddvinnen could only stare up at the old man. "You... you can't."

"I can, and I just might. It would have been convenient if you and Era'adah'len were remotely compatible, but if that is not how it is, then that is not how it is." Oozing the centuries and years living a hard life, Arr'weddu'durgen changed the subject. "You keep an eye on them and I'll check those snares I put out earlier."

Unsure of what he was to do, Eu'rai'ddvinnen stared at the _shemlen_, worried. Times were uncertain now, and he had no way to know which direction he should move. Should he encourage Arr'weddu'durgen's ramblings, and actually _seek_ out the _shemlen_, or hide amongst the traditions? In one direction lay eventual extinction for the _Ar'lath'an'len_, the other his probable death.

The bold female climbed free of the water, coming near, but not too near, leaning her bare, dripping body over the fishing lines, and pointed. "_Dirth'dar?_"

Distracted, he motioned to the other females, bidding them to come for a simple lesson in survival. "Fishing lines. Food," he said pointing to the lines, then his mouth and patting his stomach. "May as well find a use for you, and a way to keep you from starvation, neh?"

XXX

Surveying his work, Eu'rai'ddvinnen nodded to himself in satisfaction. He had gathered a few broken plates, as no one would spare shovels for worthless creatures, and lashed them to branches, creating a few shovels of sorts. Gathering up the tools, he made his way towards the _shemlen_, untying the lead ropes one-handed.

One of the littles who had taken to following him around asked, "What is this for, _hahren_?"

"I'm not a _hahren, da'len_," Eu'rai'ddvinnen retorted as he playfully kicked the child in the behind, applying barely enough force to make the little skip.

"But you're _old_, and you teach stuff," the little protested, genderless and large eyed, a little loincloth wrapping its nethers. "Mamae says that I should call all old teachers _hahren_."

"Fine, if you must know _da'len_, the _shemlen_ are going to dig a pit for their waste, so they don't continue to foul a bucket," he explained patiently.

The child made a sour face of confusion, looking behind them at the females who followed docilely. "For animals?"

"All animals should be accorded some respect for their usefulness, _da'len_." Moving a short way into the treeline, where he felt it would be best to begin keeping the _shemlen_, away from prying eyes, and the looks of disgust the _Ar'lath'an'len_ would cast, along with stones sometimes, he gave the child a considering glance. "If a tool is useful, you don't cast it aside or waste it. You also don't mistreat it; so long as it still has some use, you wouldn't break it, now would you?"

The child thought it over, then nodded agreeably, as only a small one who had only learned enough that tools weren't utterly disposable, but had not learned that _shemlen_ were treated differently in spite of that common sense. "Can I help? Mamae says I should be helpful."

"Well, you can help me clear some of this bramble while they dig." Eu'rai'ddvinnen chose an easy task for them both, offering it up freely.

Some time later a small clearing had been made, free of moss and detritus, which had been piled up between the trunks of two trees, making a sort of wall. And the _shemlen_ had labored to scoop out a midden, and then score a place for a small fire. It was there that Nehn'asha found them.

"What is this? _Da'len_, I have been looking for you!" Reaching out, she grabbed the child by the arm, scolding as her finger waggled. "Are you trying to send me to the Creators early? The other littles said they hadn't seen you, and your mother and I could not find you!"

Eu'rai'ddvinnen rose up from checking the solidness of the bramble wall they had fashioned, shaking his hair from his face. "_Abelas_; it is my fault, the little just wanted to be helpful."

Nehn'asha shook her head. "And you, why spend time with meat instead of proper women?"

Giving her a mild expression, he waved at the females to follow him, leaving their tools by the bramble-wall. "I have been appointed the task of seeing to the cattle, and like any shepherd, I will ensure the flock is taken care of properly until they are to be used. _Hahren_ Arr'weddu'durgen assigned me this as punishment for the scuffle with Him'harel'lin, and if I do well enough, perhaps he'll allow me to rejoin normal life once more."

"Aiesh, you did no wrong in that fight, poor dear." She shook her head, patting him on the shoulder. "He had it coming, and has long been used to being considered the top pick of men. But you take to this job far too seriously. Really, what do you hope to accomplish with them? They'll be dead in short enough order."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen shrugged. "And this is one of many groups that have been taken, I'm told. If we have a set-up to make use of them, why simply keep them tied up and taking space? Surely there are things around the village that could use an extra hand or two. Or even certain things that you wouldn't care to do yourself but would be teachable to them."

Nehn'asha hummed to herself once, a speculative cast taking over her expression. "Put them to work, you mean?"

"Why not? That is what my village did, and that way nothing suffered for it, and they did not provide as much of a... _distraction_ to males if you take my meaning." He had to suppress his smile, maintaining a completely serious air as he said it.

Planting seeds was easy enough if one knew how to garden.

"It does hold a particular... irony to it," Nehn'asha murmured. "I could use a hand, actually, but don't send a stupid one. I need someone to help me herd the littles and keep them from wandering off."

"The only stipulation I have on their care is that they not be mistreated. Treat them the same as you would one of the mountain dogs. They won't stay useful if you allow them to be beaten needlessly."

XXX

Eu'rai'ddvinnen sat in the area between where the _shemlen_ were kept and the main body of the village, helping them make baskets to keep the nuts and berries they sometimes roamed around to find, or to hold the rare vegetables they may receive from the women of the village. He was rather pleased by how quickly his own kind found uses for the _shemlen_, not exactly giving them respect, but at least seeing how they could benefit from the extra hands. Especially since he had the _shemlen_ females go fishing every third day when it was time to bathe, so that meant that the females weren't really a drain. And the littles didn't shout at or pelt the females with pebbles any longer.

It was the men who were taking more time to come around, because Arr'weddu'durgen had laid down the law amongst the hunters. No _shemlen_female was to be beaten into submission for any physical congress, or there would be consequences. No one put two and two together, that such rules came from Arr'weddu'durgen and Eu'rai'ddvinnen putting their heads together. It was the elder hunter's opinion that the tribe must become familiar with _shemlen_, so that they were able to treat with those who trespassed better. And so this was a grand experiment, to see if the_Ar'lath'an'len_ could see _shemlen_ as useful beyond being a food source.

Nights he still spent rotating through the six longhouses, except when it was his turn to be on watch. And days were either seeing to his charges, hunting from time to time with Arr'weddu'durgen and his eldest son, Na'samahl'nehn,  
>or working with the clan's women. It was an almost peaceful existence. Arr'weddu'durgen would at times ask him if he had found any of the women interesting, or at least passably so, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen always answered no. Sometimes he felt the old man was rushing him, refusing to go to his final rest until Eu'rai'ddvinnen had attained some standing in the clan. Resisting the women then served double purposes, keeping him free from women who saw him as a source for strong seed, and keeping the <em>hahren<em> alive longer.

From time to time the other _hahren_ would mutter amongst themselves, questioning Arr'weddu'durgen's reasons for lavishing such attention on an outsider or for the 'mad' plan with the females, but each time, Arr'weddu'durgen would snort, reminding them that hunters had the weapons, and that they were the main providers for meat other than the shepherds that only traveled down from the highest peaks with those to be culled from the herds. And that the hunters were _his_ sole jurisdiction, not theirs. So of course a hunter watched over the _shemlen_, and of course the hunters were the ones who saw to the clans' protection. None of them liked it much, and Arr'weddu'durgen called them nattering old women when he was alone with Eu'rai'ddvinnen, not content to see to their own portions of the clan, instead wishing to meddle in his affairs.

Ddyfrha, as he had taken to calling the bold female, was trying to comb her thick mane of dark brown hair with just her fingers. The other females were about helping the village women who had requested assistance, and the other two who remained were cleaning up the meagre communal belongings they shared. Setting the woven bark basket he was working on aside, Eu'rai'ddvinnen duck-walked his way closer.

"Here, let me," he said, gesturing at her hair.

She seemed surprised, then gave him a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you."

Separating out a thick chunk of hair, he held it for her to grab so he could concentrate on smaller sections. Eu'rai'ddvinnen was being as gentle as he could be, eventually growling and peeling a stick free of it's outer layer so he could use it as a pick to untangle the worst knots. Satisfied eventually that her hair was free and able to be braided into some semblance of order, he did so, taking one of his own leather thongs from his hair to tie off hers.

"Better?" asking as he pulled the braid over her shoulder to slither down her front.

Ddyfrha touched the back of his hand, the look she gave him deep. "Much." With a wave at the small clearing that was slowly becoming habitable, encompassing the woven, mud-packed hut that they were building, and the riverstone lined-firepit, and the stacked limbs for firewood. "Everything is much better. _Tu'nehn_, Eu'rai'ddvinnen. I know you did not have to do this, but you do. _Tu'nehn_."

She was showing leaps and bounds in understanding him, and they had spent much time teaching him her language. If he was to become one of the clan's leaders - and, as he and Arr'weddu'durgen suspected, come into more contact with the _shemlen_ - he would need to be able to understand and be understood, so these language lessons with Ddyfrha were important. The other females picked up _El'dirth_, which they needed to understand the orders they were given. Things were progressing smoothly, only two weeks into the full experiment, but soon enough they would have to ready for winter, and he planned on keeping as many of the _shemlen_ alive to see spring, and onwards, as he could.

Forcing himself to tear his gaze from hers, and the memory of how pleasant it had been to lay with her, Eu'rai'ddvinnen changed the subject. "We need to go gather nuts and berries soon. Also, we need to make some plantings near that little offshoot stream. I think some squash, beans and beets would be good. I think I saw some chicory growing wild that may be good to pluck soon. Fall will be upon us in not too much time, and I can help by killing meat specifically for your upkeep, but in winter food will be lean, and I doubt the clan will set any aside for you, so we must make sure that everything is efficient, that we set aside enough for your needs so you won't go hungry."

"Winter?" Ddyfrha frowned at him. She leaned in close, speaking in a low tone. "We will be dead in winter. I hear the people say it."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen shook his head, grabbing several baskets. "Plans change. I will try to change their minds."

Ddyfrha stood, shouldering one of the baskets. "We are cattle. I understand. Do not be disappointed if it does not work. Maybe with the next group, it will."

Pulling her to a stop, Eu'rai'ddvinnen touched her chin. "I will still try, and _hahren_ Arr'weddu'durgen will also do what he can to help."

Ddyfrha stepped close, closer than she had since the night by the well. They were almost the same height, with her just a finger's-breadth taller. Eu'rai'dvinnen could smell her, and it wasn't unpleasant, but much closer to 'good' than he had remembered. The urge to pull her into his arms came, and the memory of what it had been like to be deep inside her as she writhed against him. All that could not be repeated, however the urge was strong. Very strong.

"Eu'rai'ddvinnen?" Ddyfrha eyes widened, her pupils dilating and Eu'rai'ddvinnen knew he hadn't hidden his thoughts as well as he believed when she licked her lips in expectation. "Would you like-"

Cutting her off, he let his hand drop from her face and walked away, leading the way to one of the nearby trees that had been planted ages ago, a grove that bore pecans, beech, pine and hazelnuts. Some should be ready for picking, at least; the unripe ones would keep through fall and could be gathered then. Distracting himself with practical minutia was only moderately successful, but it would have to do. Especially since she was walking so near, her steps not very quiet, but she wasn't raised for this in all likelihood. Then again, she couldn't walk as fast as him, because she was barefoot, and he suppressed a wince.

"I need to see about getting some moccasins for you lot," he commented, cutting a glance down to her bare, loam-covered feet. "There should be things that can be salvaged from the raid, or other items."

"Blankets? It is much colder here than it was in my home," Ddyfrha asked, making the first mention of where she had come from before invading the _Ar'lath'an'len_ territory. "I am not used to it; some of the others are, but I came from the coast."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen had not given much thought from the world she came from. "There are many people there?"

"Elves, humans, Qunari..." Ddyfrha said, stopping to uncover the baskets while he climbed one of the trees to shake the limbs gently and dislodge the nuts. "Some dwarves. Think of your village, and then imagine there are twenty villages with the same amount of people. Then put them in a single place, that is maybe the size of three of your villages put together. Antiva City is like that, but even larger. Thousands of people, from all over Thedas."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen went pale, staring down at Ddyfrha as she picked up the fallen nuts, gathering them into a basket. "Thousands? In one place?"

"Hmmhmm, elves and humans living side by side, like I said. Some are slaves - human and elf alike - but we have learned to be comfortable with it." She hummed quietly to herself while he straddled the limb he was on, leaning against the trunk, seeking to imagine a place so crowded. "Ah... I do not know the word in _El'dirth_, but ah... hunters that people... trade? Trade metal with to work on tasks, and work in big groups of them to fight? Yes, fight. They are called... _Liberte Espada_, and there is the group of... birds that are black, eat dead things? What is the word?"

"Ravens, like Dirth'amen's servants," Eu'rai'ddvinnen supplied, moving to another limb.

"Ravens. They work alone, and hunt people that the ones who give them the metal want killed," she continued. "The _Liberte Espada_ are different, as anyone who can fight can become one. The Ravens though, they start very young. All are slaves, and taught all the ways to kill. One Raven may fail, but the others will succeed. They must do the task that is assigned, or they die. If they fail, they die. They know nothing else."

"Where is this place? How far?" he asked, worried that these '_Liberte Espada_' and 'ravens' may come for the _Ar'lath'an'len_ in retaliation for those_shemlen_ who had been lost in the mountains. At least, eventually. It was a terrifying thought.

Ddyfrha stepped back as the nuts fell to the ground. "East; far east, over the stone and sand desert, even though we took the river path on a wood ah... people carrier? It took the man who owned me and the others from my village two moons to get here, traveling with the _Ga'hals Iunimasilsh_. Did I say that good?"

"You mean a boat, and yes you said the _Ga'hals Iunimasilsh_ well." Leaping down from the tree, he joined the _shemlen_ in gathering up the nuts. "Ddyfrha, do you think that the _Liberte Espada_ and ravens will come here?"

She rocked back on her heels thinking it over. "I do not know. Maybe, if they hear that many people go missing. They will think it is ah... _banditos_, people who raid to take things, and then they will come or send the traveling elves to find what is happening. If the traveling elves tell them that they found none of the villagers that had gone missing, and only the _Ar'lath'an'len_, they would come to find out why this happened. What will the_Liberte Espada_ do from there? I do not know."

They worked side-by-side until the baskets were filled, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt her gaze like a physical touch from time to time. Yet each time he would glance at her, Ddyfrha was focused on her work. He couldn't tell if she was pretty by her species standards, but by _elvhen_ standards she was... plain. Where a sharp chin and high, slanted cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, and a clear bronze complexion were valued by the_Ar'lath'an'len_, Ddyfrha instead had a heart-shaped face, with a very soft chin. Round eyes that were large and dark brown, lacking the shimmer the_elvhen_ had, in skin that was more like muddy water than the sheen his own had, there was no sparkle to her at all. Without sharpened teeth and finely arched brows, Ddyfrha should be ugly, yet she projected warmth, and an intelligence that grasped complex ideas quickly. It was hard to remember she had been here not much more than a month, and yet had a vocabulary that was expanding with every word said around her. That ability and warmth were more seductive, Eu'rai'ddvinnen realized, than any amount of Era'adahl'len riding him or fawning, as she sought to win favor.

"How old do the _elvhen_ live to in this... Antiva City?" he asked, rolling the name around on his tongue, unfamiliar with the way the words felt. Antivan had a rolling quality, rather than the lilting one of his own language, or the chanting staccato of _Zamas Ga'hals Iunimasilsh_.

"A little longer than the humans, most people who have good food, and safe homes, live to seven or eight decades in many cases. The _elvhen_ may go to eight or ten," she said, squinting as she recalled, tapping her fingers to count. "People in other lands do not live so long, in many times. To the south, across the very, very big water there is a place called Ferelden. They are not very good in the head. Dirty people, all the time. They live five or six decades. To the far west, Orlais is between Ferelden and Antiva for quality of living. Or so I have heard from the people who come from those places, when they come to trade metal for items. The Tevinter, who are not so far from here in the West? So many are slaves, and used for their evil magic. Most live very short times. Four decades is a long life to most, I would think."

Shaking his head, incredulous, Eu'rai'ddvinnen couldn't comprehend it. "So little time? I'm more than twenty decades!"

Ddyfrah giggled, her entire face lighting up. "You look no more than three decades to me!"

Snorting, he tapped his teeth. "At five decades we enter the first steps as adults. Teeth are made like this."

She peered at him, reaching out to touch his chin, curiously eyeing his mouth. "May I?" Allowing it, Eu'rai'ddvinnen opened his mouth wide so she could see. "Only the front teeth are sharp! Oh! I was wondering how you chew food that is not meat. Did it hurt very much?"

It was a mistake he realized to have her so close, for her face was only an inch or two away. Swallowing thickly, Eu'rai'ddvinnen made himself say, "I barely remember. At first yes, then I settled into the pain." As her fingertips moved to his cheek, inspecting him, his eyes had to close. "I was ten decades old when I entered full adulthood. The scars were put on me by the _hahren_ of the hunters."

"Do they mean anything?" She stroked over the dots and lines that covered his cheeks, jaw and forehead.

"They mark me a hunter, different patterns for different paths." His tongue was thick in his mouth, and the earlier rush that he had fought off returned with a vengeance, with each touch and the sensation of her breath so close to his mouth. "Ddyfrha, it is unwise for you to continue that. You should back away."

"The others take me whenever they want; why not you? At least you are kind in what you do," she said softly, and he thought he detected a note of hurt in it. "I know that we are only meat to you but -"

Unable to take it any longer, Eu'rai'ddvinnen covered her mouth with his own, invading it with his tongue. A muffled moan reverberated and he was unsure which of them had made the sound. Fingers moved into his hair, palms unintentionally brushing his ears - or at least he thought it may be unintentional - and he _knew_ that the resulting growl was his own. It took a monumental effort of will to break away, yet he managed it - barely.

"Ddyfrha, this is not the best idea." Panting the words out, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why?" she asked, sounding truly curious, yet mildly impatient. "I want this, you seem to want this..."

When put like that, he had to agree that it sounded like a good idea. However while such encounters were acceptable between _shemlen_ females and _Ar'lath'an'len_ males, the stigma already attached to him by the other men of the village was bad enough, without adding congress with the 'cattle' to the list of why he was disliked. And as for the women of the clan, they would be livid that he found more enjoyment with what they viewed as nothing more than simple animals instead of his own kind. Their demands and desires were more about catching him for his seed, and the status of having a strong hunter under their thumb, and less about enjoying any sort of coupling. There were enough whispers, and the women of the clan were tolerant of him at this time, almost welcoming, for the addition of useful hands that cost them little to nothing, hands that he provided. The repercussions if they actually _suspected_ he found a _shemlen_ female more enticing because of the simplicity of enjoying her company, rather than his own kind... That was why it was a bad idea.

Admitting it cost him. "I do, but my position is precarious. The women wish to make a match with me."

"To use you, you mean." She sighed. "I think I understand," she whispered as she moved to pull away.

Stopping her, Eu'rai'ddvinnen ignored the warning voice in his head. "I never laid with a _shemlen_ before you. Father taught me it was cruel to use_shemlen_ that way, when they would be killed eventually. It is a good philosophy, as torturing something, or someone goes against everything I ever learned as a hunter. If it is a dangerous creature, or a food source, or a clansmen - be merciful, show respect, follow _Vir Tan'adahl_, and honor the Creators. I do not wish to use you Ddyfrha, or to make you think that this would guarantee you safety from others. I can only do my best to grant what mercies I can. It is the only thing I can promise."

Her expression went soft, and she stroked his cheek. "I would not expect you to do anything bad to yourself. I know this is not a promise-" pressing up against him, her breasts crushed to his chest, "-but it is not cruel to me. It is a kindness, when I know at least you are not going to hurt me for fun, and that it is something I am able to enjoy with you."

"Did you know that the first time?" he asked, ignoring the tightness in his stomach and groin.

She shook her head before laying it on his shoulder. "I only wanted to thank you. I knew you would not be cruel; other than that, I did not know."

That made up his mind. Decision reached, Eu'rai'ddvinnen cupped the back of her head, kissing her once more. It was worth the risk, to have something to share with a fellow person who had no ulterior motives, and gain mutual comfort. Pulling her into his lap, he massaged her bottom with his broad hands, grinding her against him slowly. One of Ddyfrha's hands wiggled down between them, untying his belt, and pushing his loincloth out of the way so she could grasp him. Leaning away, Eu'rai'ddvinnen yanked her long shirt free, so that he could feel flesh against his, burying his nose in her neck, and flexed in one smooth motion, to deposit her on her back. Tracing the lines of brown over her stomach that were almost the same shade as her skin, he knelt between her thighs as she arched, her own hands coming to trace his forearms and wrists.

In the filtered daylight, Eu'rai'ddvinnen took his time, exploring how similar she was to his own kind. So close that there may as well be no difference at all. Skin with a less fine grain, and hair that was coarser, as well as the obvious lack of perfectly sculpted ears, were really the only noticeable things. Kneading her hips, Eu'rai'ddvinnen leaned down to lap at the underside of a breast, giving it a careful nip. Stroking his thumbs along the seam of her sex, spreading it with the motion, Eu'rai'ddvinnen wet his lips. Ddyfrha whimpered, her legs shifting around his waist so that her hips were pushed up. Teasingly he probed her lips, running his blunt fingertips across her nub and the delicate inner petals of her flower.

"Am I so different from you?" Her voice was soft as she sighed.

"Yes," he replied, moistening a finger and pressing it into her entrance slowly. "But only because you are female. It would not be half so pleasurable if you were male."

"Oh I do not know that could be - oh!" He cut off her thoughts by hooking his finger within her channel, and he grinned as her eyes rolled.

Massaging the rippled roof of her sex, Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt his own muscles clenching in time to Ddyfhra's moans. He could barely wait until she was wet enough, and he had to force himself to not simply mount her as though he were nothing more than a beast. Working a second finger in, he opened and closed them as he thrust and rotated his wrist, arching over her gently writhing body. The dreamy expression on her face as she smiled up at him, leaning so she could capture his mouth, the fingers tangling in his hair, and each and every noise, drove him to the breaking point. Unable to take it any longer, Eu'rai'ddvinnen grabbed her hips, grinding the underside of his shaft over the wet softness of her body, growling into her mouth when she gasped.

"Please." Whimpering, she pulled at him with legs and arms. "Please, Eu'rai'ddvinnen. Now, need..."

Angling his hips, Eu'rai'ddvinnen pushed into her body, groaning into her chest, his hands sliding up her waist to wrap themselves under her shoulders. Still so achingly tight, he wondered if that was how all _shemlen_ were built, before of course he couldn't think clearly anymore. His first climax built like a spring storm, even as he struggled to remain gentle, not wishing to thrust so hard as to hurt her. However, Ddyfrha was bucking against him, driving him in deep, until he felt the unyielding bottom of her channel, the mouth of her womb flexing as she keened. Choking on a cry of his own, Eu'rai'ddvinnen fought for self control, grinding and pulsing against her to heighten her pleasure.

Pulling free before it was too late, Eu'rai'ddvinnen began to massage the length of his cock, his head tipped back, eyes clenched shut. Ddyfrha made a hungry sound and that was all the warning he got before her lips wrapped around him, suckling and swatting his hands away so that she could hold him in her own. Groaning, Eu'rai'ddvinnen stared down at her face; seeing the hungry gleam in her eyes broke the last shred of his control, and he began to pulse between her lips. Ddyfrha pulled away enough to catch his spilling seed on her tongue, licking it away, before her lips wrapped around him again. He grimaced at the intense sensation of her pulling his release from him into her mouth, swallowing it down over and over again. She was uncaring of the mess she made of him, and he didn't care much either, as some of his seed leaked past the seal she made with her mouth, sliding over her hand.

Licking her lips, Ddyfrha ran a finger along the underside of his shaft. "Always so much! That _is_ different from what I know."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen chuckled, pulling her into his lap and impaling her on his still hard flesh. "Truly? It is normal for my kind. As is this," he replied, punctuating the statement with a meaningful flex.

Ddyfrha whimpered, licking her sticky palm clean and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he worked her along his manhood. He was able to set a slower pace now, however Ddyfrha urged him on, nuzzling at his face and neck as her breasts ground up and down his chest with each thrust upwards into her. Her cries were rising and falling like the wind in the trees, and the tightness of her soft body against and around him made Eu'rai'ddvinnen echo the sounds of pleasure she made. Shuddering mightily when she kissed from the corner of his mouth to his ear, he tilted his head forward, silently entreating, his hands locked on her hips, pulling her down onto him over and over.

A hiss broke free when came the slither of tongue along the shell of his ear, quickly followed by lips wrapping around the tip. Eu'rai'ddvinnen's hands slipped from Ddyfrha's hips, coming about her back, locking her to him as he drove helplessly upwards, using his whole body to rock them back and forth. Fingers scrabbled over his shoulders and back, Ddyfrha seemingly attempting to crawl under his skin, work-roughened nails dragging over his skin, a burning trail of stinging fire left in their wake. The shaking of their entwined bodies made Eu'rai'ddvinnen think he would go mad for how good it felt, as his vision began to swim with black dots. Sweat slicked their limbs, evidence of Ddyfrha's pleasure soaked his thighs, and his heart thudded with exertion. Time had little meaning, but timing did, and he was aware that his was drawing short, resistance to the spreading heat in his body alerting him to his impending orgasm. At the last possible moment, Eu'rai'ddvinnen slid free, even as he clutched Ddyfrha to him, seed spilling between them.

Panting, his head lolled over, and he rested his cheek upon Ddyfrha's once more tangled hair. "I think... we may need to bathe."

"I think so, too." The words were giggled into his shoulder while she wiggled in his lap, which pushed a groan from his throat. She ran a gentle finger over his ear which twitched in response, over-sensitive to the stimulation. "Like a cat. A big one."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen copied the caress, giving her a quizzical look when he realized that hers didn't flex _at all_. "They don't move?" Taking her lobe in thumb and forefinger, he rubbed it. "This doesn't do anything for you?"

"It tickles some." Her nose crinkled at him as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "But this-" now she copied his actions, and his lids fluttered as he rumbled, "-does something for you?"

Quickly he grabbed her hand, pulling it from his ear as he felt his body stirring once more. "Ddyfrha..." he said, a warning note in his tone. "We should clean ourselves and return, before any wonder where we have been so long. The longer we are alone together, the more suspicious it is, if anyone comes looking for me."

She was somewhat wobbly as she stood, but she grabbed his loincloth and belt and gave them a shake before holding them out to him. "I know."

Tossing the long cloth into the heaviest basket, Eu'rai'ddvinnen slid the ropes over his shoulders. "May as well not get it dirty," he sauid, practically, and he had to chuckle at the slightly scandalized expression on Ddyfrha's face over prospect of walking through the forest with nothing on but what the Creators had given.

XXX

Arr'weddu'durgen was looking over the stockpile that the women and Eu'rai'ddvinnen had collected. "This is... most impressive."

They were sitting around the small fire that Ddyfrha had started, sticks with squirrels and some young onions speared on them wedged between the rocks. Little wooden bowls sat beneath the angled sticks to catch any dripping fat for further nourishment, and there was a larger leather bowl that hung between two sturdier sticks beside the fire, boiling water with chicory in it. Ddyfrha passed a basket holding fresh berries and nuts to Eu'rai'ddvinnen, who handed it to Arr'weddu'durgen.

"All of it they gathered themselves, for the most part," he said, gesturing to several of the women, who ducked their heads, blushing. "The littles have taken to catching squirrels or teaching the women who oversee them how to use slings. There is not much meat on them, but it allows us time to dry the larger things that are caught for saving later, rather than eating now."

"At this rate we will have to dig a storage pit for them," the _hahren_ said, munching on some of the nuts. "We don't want the others knowing how much they have stockpiled. These are things they have done with their own hands; it should be left to them, and not taken."

"_Hahren_? M-m-may this speak to you?" the eldest of the group asked shyly, a _shemlen_ the littles had taken to calling Gwiwer for her she acted much like a squirrel. Shy and skittish, she moved in short little bursts of activity, or would go utterly still so as to not draw attention to herself.

Arr'weddu'durgen waved a hand, indicating that she could. "Of course, _dirth'era_ and I will listen."

"This like to speak that grateful am for gifts. Gifts?" She shot a quick look to Eu'rai'ddvinnen to see if she had spoken somewhat correctly, and he nodded, so that she would continue. "_Hahren_ Eu'rai'ddvinnen and you am kind. Life good am here. Other? No good. Here - good."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen cast a glance at Ddyfrha to measure her reaction to Gwiwer's statement. Surely life with their own kind had been better than being treated like cattle by his own race, and as slave labor, living off scraps and cast-offs. He would have to ask Ddyfrha about that later. He hadn't seen much of what the village they had been taken from was like, just the pervasive sense of dirty and shoddy. Basic. There was no denying that now their lives were much better than the first weeks they had been with this tribe, however it could be better.

"Eu'rai'ddvinnen and I are trying to make it better than it is now for you, Gwiwer. My people, my clan, we know little of _shemlen_, only that _shemlen_killed many of us, long ago," Arr'weddu'durgen explained, "but times are changing. Your people come more often to our mountain home. We can't keep killing every _shemlen_ that arrives. We could try, but _shemlen_ breed more often than we do. Your numbers are larger."

Gwiwer looked confused, so Ddyfrha quickly translated. The other females shifted around, nodding to themselves as they thought it over. They conferred amongst themselves for a time, leaving Eu'rai'ddvinnen to speak with Arr'weddu'durgen.

"Ddyfrha told me some of what her people are like," he said, leaning close to the old hunter. "Killing all _shemlen_ that come is very unwise. Very. They have armies, and if they hear that settlers are disappearing too much, not even the _Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh_ can keep our secret."

"I suspected as much." Arr'weddu'durgen sighed, checking over his squirrel. "We little resemble what we once were, and the world is much smaller with the spread of the fast-breeding _shemlen_. There are few places our people could move to hide. We must find some way to make them leave us be, yet violence will only beget more of the same."

"Your thoughts are mine," Eu'rai'ddvinnen agreeed readily, "but what do we do? That has to be answered before we can go before the elders and the _Hahrens'_ Council. We need a way to convince them that we have few choices, and most will only lead to our destruction."

Deeming his squirrel done enough for his tastes, what with how frequently he simply ate raw meat, Eu'rai'ddvinnen pulled the crispy-skinned animal from the stick. Breaking it into chunks, he devoured it quickly, bolting it down, slurping from the bowl of fat in between bites. As soon as his bowl was empty, Ddyfrha took it, wiping it out and scooping up some of the thick, fragrant chicory, its bitter malt taste always an oddly pleasant surprise that Eu'rai'ddvinnen found himself looking forward to. The last time he'd tasted the drink had been at his parent's village; here, he was lucky if there was dandelion root to drink. So it was with a pleased grunt that he accepted the filled bowl, sipping it slowly.

Arr'weddu'durgen leaned in, sniffing at the bowl curiously. "What _is_ that?"

"Chicory," he mumbled around the rim of the bowl, letting the malty tartness wash down the fatty, gamey taste of charred meat. "If only the herds were closer; it could have had milk."

"Some will come down near autumn," Arr'weddu'durgen replied, holding out his own bowl for Ddyfrha to fill. "I am more concerned with how you hunt alone so often. You should have a dog. One of the nearby enclaves has good stock; most of them are shepherds and used to wrangling sheep, children, and the more dangerous animals. They may not be like your northern mountain hounds, but they are sturdy."

Cracking his knuckles speculatively, Eu'rai'ddvinnen watched the women eat, eyes skipping over the minute differences in each, putting 'names' to faces. "I lost my bear hound when my father lost his sight. Since, I have hunted alone on the main, or in pairs with the other hunters."

"You hunt with only a short spear and javelins, Eu'rai'ddvinnen; it isn't safe. You know there are boar here." Arr'weddu'durgen's concerned voice snapped his gaze back to the older hunter. "I will announce tomorrow that you are in training to be my replacement."

Wincing, he scratched behind his ear. "I don't wish to question, but is that... wise?"

"I am _tired_, Eu'rai'ddvinnen." His gaze was direct, expression sad. "It is my wish that my time come soon. You are my only joy left, and I need to put things in place for you to do your duty, as a man, a hunter, and _hahren_. Gone are our armies, tens of centuries past. You and I are the only sort left, mere hunters, yet it falls to us to protect our people from hunger, violence, and attack, enforce clan laws, and guard against the outside world. If I were younger, or if my sons were not so weak, I would know you had a strong base to work from. It is not so, and so I must continue, build you up, play like I am interested in the goings-on and the politics. At the autumn meet, I will tell them of your status, that all decisions you make in the future are ones I would approve of, that you will speak with my voice as your own, and that we, the enclave closest to the most_shemlen_ activity, know the time has come: we must make changes, or die out."

Uncomfortable with the reminder, Eu'rai'ddvinnen changed the subject. "I wish to borrow some shovels, real ones. Summer is warm, and their hut is comfortable enough, however I wish to dig and make it deep. It will provide better protection, as well as area to store their goods."

Ddyfrha scooted close, excited. "Dig it deep? Half a man height, and we can make areas to put dry wood outside for a fire."

Arr'weddu'durgen laughed, obviously delighted. "Eu'rai'ddvinnen is right, you are both bold and bright, Ddyfrha. It sounds like a good idea. What is mine, is his. My sons have no need of my possessions. Come," slapping his thigh once, he rose. "Let us both see about finding the tools, there is daylight left, and doing work helps settle an old man's stomach."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen set to helping the _shemlen_ clear out the hut, while the _hahren_ went with Ddyfrha to gather tools. It took some doing, but he muscled the hut apart enough so that there would be a larger entrance to work with as they got set to dig away the floor of the hut. Focused as he was on his task, while the women went and foraged for more brush, allowed to come and go as they pleased within shouting distance of him, he didn't notice that company arrived, so it was a rude shock when Him'harel'lin and Mana'mahvir'nan made their presences known.

"Look at this, digging in the dirt like a _durgen'len_, and what for? Meat?" The statement was punctuated by Him'harel'lin kicking over one of the baskets filled with roasted nuts.

Mana'mahvir'nan hissed, shaking his head. "You and Father have gone mad."

Setting aside the sturdiest of the makeshift shovels, impatient as he had been to begin working on the women's little den-like house, Eu'rai'ddvinnen crawled from the space. "Any fool knows that happy meat is sweetest. Future groups can stay housed in this; think of it as planning for winter, but more long-term." Unwilling to turn his back on them fully, he still returned to work, mounding dirt neatly for the women to set aside for some other use. "All resources should be husbanded and afforded some thought."

"I have a thought." Him'harel'lin sneered. "It has to do with those scratches on your back."

"Amazing, you had a thought." Eu'rai'ddvinnen grunted, helping Gwiwer to right the basket of nuts.

"Mph, answer the question." Mana'mahvir'nan might be older than Him'harel'lin, but was firmly in the other man's shadow, a willing goon. "Who gave them to you?"

Straightening up, Eu'rai'ddvinnen pushed his fists into his spine until it cracked. "It is none of your business."

"Era'adah'len wants you still," Mana'mahvir'nan stated, his features darkening. "And I would know who my niece has to compete with."

"And I've no interest in letting her catch me," he retorted, waving a hand towards Him'harel'lin significantly. "You have there one who wants her, you want him with her, so what seems to be the problem? I am nothing but a passing interest for her. Eventually, she will return to her usual preferences."

It was then that Arr'weddu'durgen came, Ddyfrha in tow. The _hahren_ didn't say anything, only handed spades to the young hunters, jerking his head towards the hut. Him'harel'lin made a sour face, while Mana'mahvir'nan had to visibly grit his teeth. Eu'rai'ddvinnen found it amusing that they were going to be forced to do the very things they detested, because they couldn't go against what the elder said. By the time night fell, the hut had been deepened, and tomorrow he could work on reweaving the bramble walls into a larger dome.

Arr'weddu'durgen wiped sweat from his brow. "This dirt-" he said, tapping it with a spade, "could be mounded and packed on the outside of the frame. Make it nice and cool inside, neh?"

Him'harel'lin spat, tossing his shovel to the ground. "Don't be a fool old man! First you feed them, then you clothe them, then you _talk_ to them and house them, is there nothing you won't do with these beasts? Make them at home here? Let the heat bake them! You're trying to make them into_people_ when they are _nothing_ but filthy, disgusting, _shemlen_!"

"Are you quite finished?" Arr'weddu'durgen quirked a brow, his expression mild. "You may not believe it, or understand it, but all animals were made by the Creators. We are to treat them with the decency that the Creators commanded us to." The _hahren_ cuffed Him'harel'lin on the temple. "I'm nearly of a mind to make you help Eu'rai'ddvinnen in caring for them, however, I suspect he'd be forced to kill you in short order. You would press the mercy and patience of Mythal. And I would not mourn your passing at all; these _shemlen_ do more than your lazy bones do. If you tried to be more useful rather than wasteful, I might be convinced to hurry and hand over Era'adah'len to you, so I no longer have to hear your whining, or hers."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen watched as the young man went red faced with anger, and he allowed his hand to fall to the dagger's hilt that jutted from the small of his back. Killing Him'harel'lin would solve many problems, yet would create too many tensions with his father, Uth'vir'vhenan who was_hahren_ of the mages. And if there was one set of people that Eu'rai'ddvinnen held suspect above all others, it was mages. They made his skin crawl. He sometimes thought he could smell the blood hanging around them, and taste a bitter burning essence in the back of his throat if he got too near. The company of children, lorekeepers, or his own were what he most preferred. Craftsmasters and women were useful, but uninteresting. At least a lorekeeper had information, children would laugh, and in his own mind he could voice any thoughts without worry.

No, mages were things to be avoided. They had a disturbing tendency to scorch, freeze, or electrocute those who irritated them for real or imagined reasons. And their lusts were legendary, insatiable; Eu'rai'ddvinnen had suffered when female mages crawled into his bedroll, for their demands were unending, robbing him of any chance for sleep, all while that disgusting taste filled his mouth, or that stink swamped his senses. Others may not notice it, but he did.

"_Hamin_, Father, we are just concerned," Mana'mahvir'nan said, stepping between the two. "You have not been right since Mother passed on, and turning your attentions on these... _creatures_ it is... taboo."

Arr'weddu'durgen snapped, his entire bearing gone rigid, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen heard the _shemlen_ scurrying to hide, "Taboo? You speak to me of taboo? The two of you come to slake your lusts on them daily - sometimes more than once! - and you speak to _me_ of taboo? You have no room to. Are the women of the lodges not enough? You both torture the helpless with your 'attentions'. Do not mistake me boy, I am right enough to know when my son needs a whipping, and if you backtalk me again like that, I will give you one so bad that you won't sit for a week, nor lay down for a month!" The _hahren's_ voice was quiet in the clearing, but the anger in it was louder than any scream. "Get away from my sight, both of you. You are no better than filth in my eyes at this time. Next I see you, you had both best be on good behavior. I've no more tolerance for either of your stupidity. Go."

XXX  
><strong>Translations<strong>:

Hamin - relax, peace

Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh - Antivan horseclans, translated to People of the Ancient Horses

Hahren - elder

Dirth'dar - speak to be; what is that?

Da'len - Little child, little one, affectionate endearment

Abelas - I am sorrow, basically 'I'm sorry'

Tu'nehn - Your Joy, informal thank you

El'dirth - speech of our people, elven language

Liberte Espada - Free Blades

Banditos - bandits

Zamas Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh - lit. power speak of the people of ancient horses, the language of the Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh

Vir Ta'naha'dal - Way of three trees, the path of warriors and hunters

Durgen'len - Stone Children, dwarves

Hamin - peace/relax

Characters:

Eu'rai'ddvinnen - Golden Dawn, main character. 210 years old, hunter, son of Dorf'adahl and Em'arla.

Arr'weddu'durgen - Stone Bear, hahren of the hunters, father to Na'samahl'nehn, Melava'revas, Mana'mahvir'nan, and grandfather to Era'adah'len

Nehn'asha - Joy Woman, hahren of the women

Him'harel'lin - Becomes Dreaded Blood, young hunter, his father, Uth'vir'vhenan is the hahren of the mages.

Na'samahl'nehn - Your Laughing Joy, Arr'weddu'durgen's eldest son, Era'adah'len's father, also a hunter.

Ddfrha - Water, human woman who befriends Eu'rai'ddvinnen

Gwiwer - Squirrel, human woman

Mana'mahvir'nan - the youngest son of Arr'weddu'durgen, a hunter

Uth'vir'vhenan - hahren of the mages, and Him'harel'lin's father.


	4. Chapter 4: Stone's Repudiation

And as always: Reviews make me squee!

Series: Children of Shattered Arlathan 4/?  
>Title: Stone's Repudiation<br>Author: Rhion  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue (though actually now that I think about it... I kinda do on this. Except any mentions of Arlathan and elvish that isn't Welsh-y.)  
>Summary: When the sun rises, it casts its golden rays upon the world. Even in the valleys, deep in the mountains, where those who abandoned their ancient forefathers' ways still speak, and remember when Arlathan was great. And so, primitive they are, naught but the ragged edges of stone that their people once claimed, they live. Subsist. Honor is paid for in blood. Dishonor is paid for in meat.<br>AN: Ah NaNoWriMo completed and 'won', holidays were hell, as always, and I'm behind on my posting. Of course. Unsure if anyone reads this story, but hey, it's still part of my lore for all my Zevrans, up until a point, but that's at lest six chapters from now. More like ten. But whatever.

Beta'd by **briala** much to my gratitude.

XXX

"I knew I'd find you here," Arr'weddu'durgen's voice awoke him.

Rolling to sit up, Eu'rai'ddvinnen leaned his elbows on his knees. "Only place I can get any rest."

The _shemlen_ females were inside the hut, curled up comfortably, while he lay on a simple blanket laid over a mound of dirt. It provided a relatively comfortable bed, and its main benefit was that he could sleep _alone_ and without interruption. His days started when the sun rose, sometimes earlier, and didn't end until the moon had risen high overhead. Managing the _shemlen_, hunting small game nearby, fishing, farming the communal and longhouse gardens - all of it... it took _time_. Here at least he had some peace and relative quiet. Eu'rai'ddvinnen was used to being gone in stretches of several days at a time to hunt, for most of his two centuries his only company his father and a hunting dog or two. Being around so many people, who each wanted something from him was...difficult.

"Time enough for rest when you die." Arr'weddu'durgen sat on the blanket beside him, adjusting his embroidered loincloth as he made himself comfortable. "Tell me what is wrong, perhaps this old man can help, neh?"

Closing his eyes, tipping his head back, Eu'rai'ddvinnen sighed deeply. "I don't know how I can handle twenty more decades of this. And in that time, I have to sire two, three children, to replace what my tribe lost, and what my parents were unable to give, as well as my own replacements." Shaking his head, ennui overtook him. "To tell the truth, I am at a point where I am so disgusted with the women bedding me to win my favor, that each one only loses it. As for the men? They make me ill. The hunters think with nothing but balls and belly, the mages make me uncomfortable, the craftsmen think me little more than a bumbling idiot when I turn my hand to their arts, and the women want me for two things: pleasure and power."

"And me? What do you think on that?" A warm, calloused palm lay on his head, a father's touch. "Are there no rewards here for you? No one who can give you family and support?"

It felt natural to lean on Arr'weddu'durgen's shoulder, and let a tear or two slip free. "I miss my father, my mother. My aunt, my cousin Bel'dar'fen even. You are the only family I have here, and I appreciate it, or I fear I would have gone mad long since. I do not make friends easily, I never have. My age-mates are fathers and Bonded, those younger than me seem dullwitted and selfish. It's odd that I feel more kinship with the _shemlen_ here than my own kind. They look to me and see value, treat me without fear or desire. To them I am the person who treats them gently, and shows them how to live. They are like... children. Something to be protected and guided."

The _hahren_ stroked his crown slowly, soothingly, sighing mightily before he spoke. "I have gained a certain fondness for them as well. It is hard to see in them the traits that caused war with our people. The _Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh_ have always treated with us fairly, and kept our secrets from the outside world. They do not encroach on our territory, and we do not go into theirs, save with permission for trade. But I take it, they are different from most _shemlen_, they even look different. And yet, I cannot doubt for I have seen with my own eyes, how these _shemlen_ in our care act." Arr'weddu'durgen shifted, hugging Eu'rai'ddvinnen as his father once hugged him only half a decade ago. "They are gentle, and I look upon them, and feel no hunger. I feel only that they are our charges. Not all of them can be this way, I know that. Yet... these females, these... women... I have always been curious about_shemlen_, our history speaks so little of them."

"And our contact has mostly been with intruders or those that we know are not the average specimens of their peoples." Closing his eyes, Eu'rai'ddvinnen sighed to himself. "Do they really think we can go on for another ten or twenty generations like this? We have to do something..."

Arr'weddu'durgen pat the side of his head. "That is for another night, come, let's get you to bed. Tomorrow you go to see if there are any pups or dogs that would match with you. Go to my longhouse, take my bed. I will stay awake and watch over our wards."

Levering himself up, Eu'rai'ddvinnen popped his head into the women's hut to check on them one last time and ensure they were sleeping well. There were shallow, packed earth, lined with pebbles pounded into the dirt, stairs. Just four, but it made it easier to enter and exit. They had been Ddyfrha's idea, and she had come jogging up, a basket filled with riverstones in her arms, when they had been almost finished with the floors and walls. In the center, the women were curled on woolen blankets and some pelts that Arr'weddu'durgen had appropriated for their use. Eu'rai'ddvinnen and Arr'weddu'durgen had taken to curing the hides from the smaller prey that they fetched for the _shemlen_ so that there could be something to keep them warm when the temperatures dropped. Of course it was a fairly large undertaking, but they usually caught four or five rabbits a week, which would add up into several very soft sets of covers by the time frost was on the trees.

Satisfied, he turned and saw Arr'weddu'durgen watching him very steadily. "One of the few things the histories that I have read said, was that Ar'lath'an fell because of love. That we quickened because of it."

"Is a life that goes on for thousands of years necessary? Is being alive for three or four centuries not enough?" Eu'rai'ddvinnen shrugged.

All the _hahren_ did was hum, tucking him in close as he guided him to the longhouse his family resided in. It was stuffy with summer heat and bodies, far more stifling than the outdoors. But in some ways familiar for all that. Arr'weddu'durgen guided him to a back corner, were a large pallet was, covered in furs and a thin blanket atop, woven from the finest wool that the _Ga'hals Iuni'mas'ilsh_ could weave. Allowing the old man to urge him to lay down, Eu'rai'ddvinnen was just begining to settle in when there was a surprised grunt.

"Father? What are you - why is he -?" Na'samahl'nehn rose from his bed and frowned in confusion.

Arr'weddu'durgen cut his eldest son off, "Eu'rai'ddvinnen is tired, he takes my bed this night, and I shall watch over the _shemlen_ to ensure they do not stray."

A ripple went outwards into the _hahren's_ family, the sons hissing at the perceived presumption. Eu'rai'ddvinnen shifted uncomfortably and stood, unsure of what to do. Usually such an invitation was only extended to family, whether adopted or of blood, and he was a mere interlooper. Remaining stock still as Era'adah'len stared hungrily at him, and her uncles glowered at him, Eu'rai'ddvinnen prayed for guidance from the blind Creators.

Na'samahl'nehn held up a hand, pressing his daughter back. "Father, I must protest this. If he is so tired, let him rest in the bachelors area."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen smothered the reflexive grimace. If he were to lay there, he would gain no rest at all, particularly not with how Era'adah'len was raking him with her gaze, sucking her bottom lip. Such a suggestion was no better than staying up the entire night, and in many ways worse, because he would be put to the test, his endurance sapped. And in the morning he was to go out to seek the small village Arr'weddu'durgen wanted to send him to to gain hunting hounds.

"He isn't family, father!" Mana'mahvir'nan snarled. "I'll not stay under the same roof as this affront!"

Arr'weddu'durgen's face went stony and hard. "You speak out of turn, both of you. Bah, you both shame me. I wish neither of you had been born, that a stranger is more my son and blood than you lot is a disgrace. Enough. Keep yourselves here, I'll not waste further breath on any of you. I repudiate all of you."

Until now silent, Melava'revas swayed. "_Father_, please, think a moment!"

The rest of the longhouse that had gone still and quiet as the family argument went on, eavesdropping, let out a collective gasp. Arr'weddu'durgen's family each went white-faced, and Era'adah'len exploded into tears. The old hunter said nothing, gesturing towards Eu'rai'ddvinnen to help him gather up the centuries of belongings. Na'samahl'nehn reached out to grasp his father's arm and was backhanded with such force that he was thrown back into the others, as though he were no more than a nuisance. The _hahren's_ extended family began keening as Eu'rai'ddvinnen followed, laden with bundled furs and leathers, a huge basket on his back. Tears slid from his own eyes at the unbending way Arr'weddu'durgen simply turned his back on them all, proudly striding through the longhall as though none of them were there.

They returned to the _shemlen's_ area, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen quietly set Arr'weddu'durgen's belongings down. He didn't know what to say, only shifted nervously, wrapping his arms about himself. The old man just dug through things to find a pair of blankets and tossed them on one of the other mounds, and bedded down.

"Don't just stand there _da'len_, rest, tomorrow will be a long day," Arr'weddu'durgen's voice was strong and seemed normal.

Ducking his head, Eu'rai'ddvinnen shuffled to squat beside Arr'weddu'durgen. "_Hahren_, I..."

"It was a long time coming, don't think about it," Arr'weddu'durgen waved off his concern. "If they had their way they would have sent my wife and I on our Journeys long and long ago, after first sucking us dry of our love and care."

Reaching down, Eu'rai'ddvinnen grasped the broad shoulder, squeezing. "I don't understand. You are a good man, a good father. Why..."

"Sometimes families just do not fit, Eu'rai'ddvinnen," voice muffled. "I was the one in control and mapped out their lives for them, telling them what to do, and never giving reasons why. This is the cost of merely ordering your family to do things, for when they are old enough, they find ways to stand on their own that have little to do with what you tried to impart. It is my mess, and I will deal with it. Sleep. In the morning I announce your status as_hahren_ in training, and send a runner to the other councils informing them of your placement."

"Yes, _hahren_." Ducking his head, Eu'rai'ddvinnen gave Arr'weddu'durgen's shoulder another squeeze. "For what it is worth, I am sorry that the rift came to that."

XXX

The hunters were all gathered, but for the handful still out about their business. And the _hahrenen_ were there as well, a large crowd around the largest communal firepit. Arr'weddu'durgen wore a heavily beaded loincloth and armbands, his hair woven with leather streamers and painted bones, the left half his face painted black.

"You have summoned us _Hahren_ Arr'weddu'durgen," Uth'vir'vhenan's hair was white with the bleaching that happened with wielding the forces that a mage exposed themselves to. And he reeked heavily of blood, and foul humours to Eu'rai'ddvinnen's sensitive nose, the acidity biting the back of his throat. "And we have come to meet in moot. I trust it is something more important than repudiating your sons?"

Some of the elders bared their teeth, shaking their heads at such a thing. It wasn't undertaken lightly, particularly for someone as aged as Arr'weddu'durgen. With no wife, and now no family, there was nothing to assure his quality of life when he neared his Journey. Though, Arr'weddu'durgen was the eldest of the Ar'lath'an'len, he still appeared younger than the other _hahrenen_ who seemed careworn by their status. There was a vitality to Arr'weddu'durgen that was fey, and he was like a force of nature, drawing strength from the world around him without effort. Eu'rai'ddvinnen took a moment to wonder if Arr'weddu'durgen was more like what their ancestors once were than the others. Age didn't hang about him, only wisdom, as though it were a cloak he would lift to share with others if they merely asked.

"For decades I have been pressed to find a successor worth enough, strong enough, to train as a replacement for myself," Arr'weddu'durgen's voice carried, unaffected by the digs sent his way. "The centuries have come and gone, and in the last twenty five decades I have not found a single one of my hunters to be worthy. Not even those sprung of my own loins to my shame. But at _Yn Cwridd'vehn_ a hunter challenged me who was not afraid to face me. One who showed me respect and showed strength. He has shown intelligence and willpower. Wisdom in how best to use resources in ways that we have not considered." Eu'rai'ddvinnen tensed, not liking to have these things listed, and the other hunters who stood beside him shifted from foot to foot, all wary and knowing. "Times change, time has sped up around us. Those of us charged with seeing to the feeding and protecting of the tribe must also change. Because of this, I put Eu'rai'ddvinnen, only child and son of Dorf'adahl and Em'arla as my successor. I also claim him as my blood, and he is due any and all respects granted to my blood, for he is now the sole carrier of it besides myself. Eu'rai'ddvinnen, my son, come and be presented."

Such a formal adoption, in front of the hunters and _hahrenen_ was binding as birth, but more so. Commonly parents would declare their own children that way, ensuring no repudiation was ever possible. And the fact that Arr'weddu'durgen had never done that for his children was telling. Shuddering, Eu'rai'ddvinnen felt the distance surrounding him widen sharply, though none stepped away from him. A chasm that was insurmountable stretched out, and his world tilted on its axis. Knowing he could show no wavering, he forced himself forward, through the hunters who let him pass, no outward signs given of their anger, but for Him'harel'lin who moved to stand before him. With a mocking bow, the younger hunter stepped away, his eyes promising retribution.

Eu'rai'ddvinnen was aware that Him'harel'lin thought that _he_ would be named Arr'weddu'durgen's successor if he Bonded with Era'adah'len. And to be thwarted so publicly, so fully, was bad tidings indeed. Somehow, Eu'rai'ddvinnen knew he would be forced to pay. Dreading the knowledge that he would be forced to kill Him'harel'lin at some point, Eu'rai'ddvinnen carried himself forward to kneel before Arr'weddu'durgen. There was no choice, no protest that could be voiced. It was die today or die tomorrow. And he had too many responsibilities to risk such an offense to anyone, let alone the lone person in the tribe who valued him.

His face was turned up by Arr'weddu'durgen's strong hand, and the point of a dagger was pressed to his cheek and drew a line. Hot fire spilled down from the slash, and then the next one on his other cheek. Blood seeped from the cascading dots etched on his forehead. Finally Arr'weddu'durgen sliced the tip of his finger, and pressed the blood to Eu'rai'ddvinnen's mouth, forcing him to ingest it, formally binding them as father and son, successor and _hahren_.

"Rise my son," Arr'weddu'durgen held out a loincloth, not quite so elaborately beaded as his own, but the _hahren's_ family and status mark stitched onto it in blazing colors, was a gift that was utterly priceless. "Now, I task you with going to gain yourself some worthy hunting companions. See to what you need."

The _hahrenen_ bowed their acknowledgements, each pressing their hands over Eu'rai'ddvinnen, granting him their permission and blessings as the First to Arr'weddu'durgen. But he knew it was just for show, at least in Uth'vir'vehnan's case. Nehn'asha was smiling and kissed his bloody cheek, patting his stomach, granting him a warm welcome. At least from her, Eu'rai'ddvinnen knew he would have no trouble. As for the others, Eu'rai'ddvinnen thought they were merely irritated with an outsider being named, while relieved in the same breath: someone was named at last to take over.

XXX

Fen'dorf loped beside him, not having said a single word once Arr'weddu'durgen told them that they were to be paired together for the trip. The other hunter was settled, that much Eu'rai'ddvinnen knew from the goodbyes given by his Bonded and the little that they had. It was better he felt that Arr'weddu'durgen had put him with someone who was neutral and not seeking amongst the women. At least there would be no tension due to such competition.

A root that he didn't see made Eu'rai'ddvinnen stumble, tossing him into a flip. Snarling as he rolled to his feet, his ankle buckled. Flopping down, he stared at the rapidly swelling joint, red blooming beneath the golden bronze of his skin. Fen'dorf paused, glancing behind him to see what had happened.

A surprisingly sympathetic hiss came, the hunter squatting beside him and pulling from the small shoulder pack a jar. "Nasty."

Grunting, Eu'rai'ddvinnen applied pressure, squeezing his ankle to feel for broken bone or torn ligaments and found none of either. "Not too bad."

"Here," the small pot was opened, the pungent smell of unguent from fat and elfroot assailing their nostrils, and Fen'dorf spread a thick layer of it, as Eu'rai'ddvinnen pulled a wide piece of leather from his own pack. "Ah, step ahead. Good. Perhaps _hahren_ hasn't truly taken leave of his senses."

"Neh," grunting as he bound his ankle tightly, noncommittal and probing for more information. "Speak. I would hear your words."

Fen'dorf got comfortable, passing strips of jerky to him, "It was time for a meal anyway. Some of the others think _hahren_ has gone addled with age and his wife's Journey."

Chewing at the thick meat, Eu'rai'ddvinnen cocked his head. "And you?"

"When she took sick, _hahren_ went mad and faded for a time, until _Yn Cwridd'vehn_ and you were brought back," Fen'dorf explained. "But since, he kept to himself, other than you. Some say you whisper poison to him. Work darkling things on his fragile mind. I say, that I do not know. You don't smell like a mage. You work no charms like a witch. Yet you shun company as much as you can. Odd."

Swallowing the barely softened jerky down, he tore into another piece, mumbling around it, "I serve the tribe, but that doesn't mean I like being around people. My father, my born father, sired me young. Others ignored us, littles threw stones at me. I kept to myself. I prefer it. It's quiet. No pressure. Merely hunt, farm, serve. Leave myself to my thoughts, it is... better, neh?"

"A strange predicament then, surely," Fen'dorf stared at him hard. "To be a foreign man in a tribe, where few welcome you."

Snorting a laugh, "Not much different than my own then." Smacking his chest, the slap and sting on his flesh warming. "More tension here though, more toes to step upon. Doesn't seem to matter that I dance to a tune I do not know, steps that are unknown as well... Nothing I do is correct. People will always be upset by my presence it appears."

"Not the women," Fen'dorf grunted. "That is something, neh? And _hahren_, his consideration is good."

Shifting, Eu'rai'ddvinnen pressed at his ankle testing the swelling. "It is good personally, but it breeds bad blood for others. I do not want that, I want only to hunt, to find a woman to Bond to, raise littles. Arr'weddu'durgen, he is all I could ask for in a parent, and in that aspect, I am proud of his consideration. But to be his First, that is something I am unsure of, not because I am unwilling, but because I worry over the tensions."

"Perhaps you are smart as he says then," Fen'dorf rose, holding his hand out. "You will step on toes. But you must carry on. As should we, we have three more days to travel."

XXX

Little, stupid, foolish accidents happened on the way. Each was irritating, for they made him feel ungainly, and left him dented and bruised by the time he and Fen'dorf entered the small collection of easily collapsed huts. Littles came out to greet them, dancing around, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen stumbled over one of them, falling face first in a puddle of dog piss.

Hissing as he sat up, wiping his face off while the littles exploded in laughter, Fen'dorf raised a brow. "Fen'harel seems to have fixed his gaze upon you_lethallin._ Maybe we should ask to have a charm made?"

Levering himself up, Eu'rai'ddvinnen growled in aggravation. "I don't like the blood stickers."

"Yes, but you might be in need of one," Fen'dorf prodded him. "Remember who Him'harel'lin's father is."

Blanching, Eu'rai'ddvinnen nodded. "Yes, most wise to not forget _that_."

They spent the afternoon speaking with the clan, trading news, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen gave them the two knives and a bundle of metal arrowheads that Arr'weddu'durgen had told him to use to barter with. It was hard to part with the metal tools, they were worth more than Eu'rai'ddvinnen had ever held in his hands. But to get the clan to part with dogs already trained to hunt and guard, such a sacrifice was necessary.

The wizened _hahren_ leaned over the goods, running calloused fingers over the items as she hummed her approval. "Good. Now, on to why you stink of hate, _hahren_ in waiting."

Startled, Eu'rai'ddvinnen snapped his gaze up to the old woman. "Your will _hahren_?"

"I smell hate all over you," she leaned in sniffing at him significantly several times. "It is not your own. Aur," gnarled fingers probed at his face, then his shoulders, poking him mercilessly. "Neh, neh, no good! Ahh..." she bit her lip until it bled and sprayed spit and blood in his face. Eu'rai'ddvinnen closed his eyes, trying not to flinch away. More probing came, as she mulled, "Ah ah, I see, I see...Mph. Hate-hex, neh, no good. Bad, bad seed that."

"Can it be undone?" asking warily as he wiped away the spittle from his face.

"Not a mage, I can't remove it, aie, but I can shift it," she hummed, thumping him on the chest hard enough to make him rock back on his heels. "Eh, heh, that I can do, aie, I can." Pointing sharply at Fen'dorf, "You, you go get dogs, tell my girl to bring the youngest sire, and the old bitch."

What followed was a strange thing, designs drawn in the dirt, filled liberally with contents from jars that stank. Sitting still after he had been cuffed as the old woman scuttled around him, tossing dirt and other things, stinging powders around him in weird clouds. Eu'rai'ddvinnen closed his eyes, concentrating on remaining unmoving. Night fell by the time he opened his eyes again, the time having slipped away without him being aware other than the inner flame the old witch had told him to look for. He had prayed for steadiness, fanning the licking, golden flicker, urging the flame to give him the strength to do what was necessary for his people.

A mad cackle came and she clapped her hands, "Aiee, aiee, good luck now you have boy. 'Twon't nothing touch you now. Only turned to fuel the fall of your enemy."

Eyeing her, as she capered madly about the small fire, Eu'rai'ddvinnen thanked her. "Thank you _hahren_, I'm grateful. What price must I pay you for this boon?"

"Eh? Price? Oh, price you say," she halted in her dance, cupping her chin. "Lay with my daughter. Stay three days, lay with her each night. Your seed should be strong, strong, neh?" she reached down clutching at his groin, the touch making him grunt at its roughness. "New blood is infrequent. More valuable than these metal bits," she tossed one of the knives at his feet. "You lay with her three days, eat meat, meat, meat, meat. Each day. No work for either of you. That way, conception is assured, yes, yes it is. Her man hasn't been able to get her with child, no matter what be done. Now they're desperate. You do this, your luck will be good. And you keep that blade. No need of it. These other trinkets are good trade for the bitch and the bull."

Knowing he had little choice in the matter, Eu'rai'ddvinnen bowed. "I am grateful _hahren_ for your kindness."

XXX

The dogs gamboled about his legs, tails wagging as they kept pace with Fen'dorf and him. His belly was the fullest it had ever been, consuming more food than he had ever brought himself to. Eu'rai'ddvinnen had been as kind to the old witch's daughter as he could. But the entire time he knew that the cost of his changed luck was a child's life. He wasn't sure it was worth it, which he had a feeling was why the witch hadn't said what the cost was until he was indebted to her. All in all, it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Cheer up, _lethallin_, you got a good blade out of it," a light swat landed on his shoulder. "And the _hahren's_ daughter was comely."

Casting a glance at him as they entered the fringe of the village, "Comely or not, she was another's Bonded. It was wrong to do it without knowing if all accepted the service."

"Mph, neh," Fen'dorf shrugged, peeling away to greet his own family.

Patting the shaggy coats of the dogs, Eu'rai'ddvinnen went to the _shemlen's_ area. He felt the need for a warm greeting of his own, and was only likely to find it amongst the quicklings and Arr'weddu'durgen. One was all black, but with a white ruff about her neck, and gray along her muzzle. The bull was deep chested, and weighed nearly as much as Eu'rai'ddvinnen, a true bear hunting dog, one of the sort bred near his own village. As for the bitch, she was a faithful herding dog, sweet tempered, while the bull was snippy but only had needed to be shown who was the stronger. The first night out from the small shepherd village, Eu'rai'ddvinnen had gotten into a snarling match, that culminated in him tossing the beast into a tree. After that, the bull had settled down, a naturally surly disposition only softened by being given a foot to the ass.

Not paying much attention until he heard a whimpering cry, Eu'rai'ddvinnen's head snapped up and he sped towards the women's area. Bursting through, jumping the low hedgewall that seemed to have sprung up in his absence, he saw Mana'mahvir'nan kicking a curled up Gwiwr. Shouting, Eu'rai'ddvinnen dove to tackle Arr'weddu'durgen's former son to the ground. He was beaten there by an ursine roar, Arr'weddu'durgen exploding through the foliage, and bodily picking up and slinging the hunter until his back slammed on the ground.

"_You!_" the roar became intelligible. "_You seth'lin, elvehn'alas! You disgusting creature!_" Each rolling word was a continuing roar, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen had to hold the scruffs of both dogs as they snarled, echoing the _hahren_. "You were born into this world from my loins, and you have been discarded as useless!" Arr'weddu'durgen reached out, grabbing a long, brambled stick, which he slammed across Mana'mahvir'nan's back. "Was repudiation not enough? No!"

Mana'mahvir'nan rose, his arms folded over his head, "Father!"

"No father of yours am I, but I am still your _hahren_!" another beating lash landed, making Eu'rai'ddvinnen wince at the force. Skin split as Mana'mahvir'nan tried to scramble away, heading towards the main area. Arr'weddu'durgen chased after, lashing him. "Heeded me not as your father, and now you don't heed me as your _hahren_? I should cast you out, you filth, you vile thing!"

Motioning for the bull and bitch to guard the _shemlen_, Eu'rai'ddvinnen followed once he saw Ddyfrha and the others shielding Gwiwr's sobbing form. Across the communal garden, in front of the gathering, gasping villagers, Mana'mahvir'nan was chased. Arr'weddu'durgen howled his rage, uncaring as he beat his youngest son, no matter that he had been repudiated and denied. Eu'rai'ddvinnen had never seen such anger, and while justified, it was unreasoning. Soon, someone would have to step in, and he feared it would be him.

"You harassed the _shemlen_, abused them, they are defenseless creatures!" Dirt was kicked in Mana'mahvir'nan's sobbing face as Arr'weddu'durgen slammed down another blow, the skin splitting further and blood coursing freely. "You have no control over their fates, _I_ do! Where is that bastard, Him'harel'lin, he put you to this, didn't he?"

"No, Father!" sobbing the denial, his bloodied face covered in muck. "No!"

Arr'weddu'durgen kicked hard enough that Eu'rai'ddvinnen heard bone snap, and Mana'mahvir'nan screamed. "If your mother was alive she would kill you now! I've no such mercy to grant you! You live with your _shame_, you unworthy thing! I should banish you, make you _uhalamlin_! At least then you'd feed the tribe, but your meat would be _foul_ and maggoty as your mind!"

Eu'rai'ddvinnen sidled up cautiously, and when the old hunter moved to lay another strip into Mana'mahvir'nan, he stepped between them, turning his back and grunting at the pain as his own back split. "_Hahren_! Please!"

Arr'weddu'durgen snarled, tossing the branch aside, "You saw what he was doing! You moved to stop him as well, now you stand between my judgment?"

"Please, _hahren_," moving to face Arr'weddu'durgen, Eu'rai'ddvinnen wrapped his arms about the old man. "Please, this does nothing. He is away from them, he is broken, bleeding. What more must be done to slacken your rage? You have delivered the same to him as justice against the animals we keep, as is appropriate."

A mighty sigh was heaved, a shudder running through the hunter. "My son, you are... right," the words dragged forth, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen could feel the seething rage that was still unabated, vibrating through Arr'weddu'durgen's frame. "Mana'mahvir'nan, who put you to this action? Him'harel'lin, neh?"

The disgraced hunter curled into a ball, sobbing in pain, that Eu'rai'ddvinnen had the sinking feeling wasn't purely physical. "You love those things more than you care for anything else!"

That was precisely the worst thing for Mana'mahvir'nan to say, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen tightened his grasp on Arr'weddu'durgen, who began to shake anew. "Raaah! BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!"

Eu'rai'ddvinnen tucked his head into Arr'weddu'durgen's shoulder, hanging on. "Father, please, calm, patience, please," begging quietly of the old man.

At the sound of his voice, Arr'weddu'durgen suddenly stilled, then shoved him away too. "Uth'vir'vhenan! Send for that old blood sticker! A healer is needed!"

XXX

El'atisha was all business, inspecting Gwiwr's wounds and healing them with alacrity. Eu'rai'ddvinnen sat at the fire, as Ddyfrha spread salve over his back. Arr'weddu'durgen was pacing furiously, hands clasped behind him.

"There," El'atisha sighed, rocking back on her heels. "It is done. Why you would waste my blood on such, I'll not know _hahren_, but your pleasure should be great at knowing that my father lent me to you, and in so doing, interrupted my studies."

Arr'weddu'durgen paused, staring her down. "You are as much a bitch as your father is an ass."

She flinched under the snapping gale of Arr'weddu'durgen's irritation. "Your opinion is your own to have."

Eu'rai'ddvinnen raised a brow, holding a hand up at Ddyfrha, stilling her ministrations. "Your brother is a trouble-maker, and you are young. Do not follow his path _da'len_. It only creates ill will amongst us all."

El'atisha turned to glower at him primly. "Your very existence is what heralds it. You are bad power here, words of twisting poison poured into any fragile ears."

"Your opinion is your own to have," repeating her words back at her with measured calm. "But you should also remember that your mind is also your own to have. Use it."

Violet eyes widened and a flush spread over her face. "You presume much."

Gwiwr silenced any rage that Arr'weddu'durgen would toss at the young mage, crawling towards him and hugging his legs. The hunter sat quickly, gathering her close like a frightened child, arms enfolding her protectively. Eu'rai'ddvinnen took it all in quietly, noting the instant change. Apparently he wasn't the only one who took comfort in the _shemlen_. El'atisha shook her head incredulously at him, not noticing the display behind her very back, as he held her steady in his gaze.

"I am elder to you, I have lived more than twice your life, seen many things," spitting into the fire in emphasis. "You still hang about your parent's bedroll. No scars. Nothing. Four decades of filed teeth are nothing to me. You're not even a woman yet. Don't tell me what I do, and don't presume. _I_ tell_you_ what I presume. And I presume you don't use your own mind, instead allowing others to use it for you. Foolish _da'len_, you fall to the same mistakes that _hahren_'s family did. Soon, you will find yourself repudiated as well if you don't learn to stand and think on your own."

Her hands clenched, "Stupid man."

"Of course," nodding at her, rocking forward to clasp his hands between his knees. "I am nothing but a stupid man. But prove to me that you are not a stupid woman, and then perhaps I will concede that you are vast in knowledge, and give you respect. Until then, I will merely be courteous as you are so courteous to me."

Nostrils flared in anger, she stomped up to him, standing over his seated form as she ground out, "Forgive me _elder_ I will heal you now."

"No need, the stink of you fouls my nose," flicking a finger at her dismissively.

"You'd rather trust a beast to clean and care for your wounds?" she fell to squat before him, glaring over his shoulder at Ddyfrha.

Grunting, "That 'beast' has a name. And she can speak, and she can cook. She has clever fingers and a fast mind. There are only a handful of differences between you and she. Ears, teeth, years," touching his face as he indicated the minor differences. "Hair. Eyes. Magic. But I have found that she has wisdom of a sort. And knowledge to share... Of the outside world. Beyond our mountain homes."

Casually he noted that Gwiwr had finally slipped from Arr'weddu'durgen's comforting embrace to approach El'atisha. "_Tu'nehn_ am giving. No pain," tapping her chest and then her face. "_Tu'nehn_"

El'atisha cast her a startled look, flicking her gaze over the woman. "Don't talk to me."

Gwiwr shrank, but held her eyes steadily anyway. "_Abelas,_ but am being giving _tu'nehn_. Is good am being giving that."

El'atisha shifted away, disgust and confusion twisting her features briefly. "Fine, _em'nehn_."

"Now, was that so hard?" prodding her. "Mutual courtesy is always a wise thing to share. The first lesson in life is always the hardest, now you can possibly go on to learn more."

XXX

"You were gone many days," Arr'weddu'durgen shook water from his hair as they bathed in the warm river.

"Part of a trade, I was indebted to that old witch that is their _hahren_," explaining, Eu'rai'ddvinnen sank down until his chin was in the water. "She wished me to get her daughter with child."

Arr'weddu'durgen's look was surprised. "Truly? Was the barter not good enough?"

Shaking his head, he moved to float upon his back, water tickling his ears. "Fen'harel turned a bad look on me. On the way there I sprained my ankle on a root that seemed to suddenly be there when not a moment before it was clear. I tripped, bumbled time and again. In the village I fell face first into a puddle of dog piss. Fen'dorf counseled me to see a change in luck. The price was laying with her daughter, but I didn't know such until after I spent the day spit and bled upon, strange things tossed on me. Bah, witches and mages, they all stink the same."

"Mph, perhaps," Arr'weddu'durgen hummed.

Stretching in the water, the women splashing and playing nearby, Eu'rai'ddvinnen decided to broach the topic that had been bothering him since he saw Gwiwr in the hunter's arms. "May I speak plainly, _hahren_?"

"Only if you cease calling me that, and call me 'father' or even 'papae'," a wave of water crashed over his face as Arr'weddu'durgen shoved it his way.

Sputtering, Eu'rai'ddvinnen wiped water off of his face, snorting the excess that had gone into his nose, out in a brief spray. "Alright, _father_, I am taken to task!" Sighing he turned a serious face to his adoptive parent. "Winter will come. What will you and she do then?"

Arr'weddu'durgen's brows climbed high on his forehead. "She and I? Who and I?"

"Gwiwr," jerking his chin significantly at the women.

A loud barking laugh welled up. "She and I? She and I have nothing, she is a child to me."

"Years mean little sometimes," he pointed out. "And you are most... attentive to her."

The speculative gleam in his eye should have been a warning sign, but he didn't notice it for what it was until the hunter spoke, "Not quite so attentive as you are to Ddyfrha. While you were gone, she was quite off her food."

Stilling, Eu'rai'ddvinnen frowned. "I don't understand father."

"Hmph. She's quite smitten, wouldn't touch a bite while you were gone it seemed like," the tone was sly, and twisted into a laugh when Eu'rai'ddvinnen looked worriedly in Ddyfrha's direction. "And you say that I should worry over winter, when it is you who should."

Taking a deep breath, Eu'rai'ddvinnen shook his head. "It isn't like that."

"Hmmn, exactly what isn't it like?" that knowing look, the one that pierced straight through him, made Eu'rai'ddvinnen feel ill.

"I do not play with my food," which was true. He would never bring himself to use Ddyfrha for meat, not under any circumstance. He owed her that much respect.

"So you keep saying," nodding agreeably. "It is good then, isn't it, that neither of us do, and are about to chaperon each other, and quiet the whispers?"

Swallowing the bile that wished to work its way up, "Most fortunate indeed."

XXX

Eu'rai'ddvinnen had gotten sloppy. He only realized it when Era'adah'len's father, Na'samahl'nehn strode up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. The smack of a hand over his back, where the scouring of Ddyfrha's nails had marked him, smarted under the blow.

"And whose longhall have you been to lately _lethallin_ where a woman would lay her mark upon you?" it was evening, and many had gathered about the cookfires, and eyes spun their direction, as Na'samahl'nehn's voice rang out. "Who is this lucky woman that has gained such a fine catch as you, _hahren_Arr'weddu'durgen's First?"

Snickers came, and Eu'rai'ddvinnen turned to look in Na'samahl'nehn's victorious eyes, evenly. "I am not in the habit of explaining my exploits or bragging over them."

"Oh? And why not? Are you not a man? Do you think only with your brain?" false joviality in his tone as he chucked Eu'rai'ddvinnen under the chin.

Leaning back, crossing his arms over his chest, and shrugged. "I find it disrespectful to brag unnecessarily."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Era'adah'len seething, only held back by her mother's hand. Fen'dorf and his Bonded and their little were watching nearby, and he half suspected the hunter only held himself back out of propriety. Their friendship was easy, and he had found Fen'dorf to be reliable, pragmatic, and unlikely to simply jump to conclusions. A thoughtful hunter was a rarity, and so Fen'dorf was a most valued friend, for counsel as well as support.

El'atisha shifted by the fire, smacking away Him'harel'lin's hand, and approached regally. Her bare breasts bobbed gently and her loose hair swayed with each step. And her blood and magic stink came closer, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. From her, Eu'rai'ddvinnen expected only venom, so he was no less surprised by her actions after she leaned in, hand on her small chin giving him a close inspection.

"_Lethallin_ I had not realized I was so rough," her voice chimed, violet eyes impassive. "You said nothing yesterday when we were through." Fingers trailed over his back, magic crackling against his skin, and he felt it heal with the pass. "I apologize."

Everyone but El'atisha and Arr'weddu'durgen's blood turned, satisfied that nothing important or scandalous was to occur. If Na'samahl'nehn and the others hadn't still be staring, Eu'rai'ddvinnen would have heaved a sigh of relief. Him'harel'lin looked ready to leap up and challenge him there and then, which at that exact moment, he would have _welcomed_ it. Ridding himself of Him'harel'lin would _expedient_. And no little bit satisfying. Most any trouble Eu'rai'ddvinnen had could find its way back to Him'harel'lin's whispering and twisting. Mana'mahvir'nan and Melava'revas' didn't have half a thought to share between them, and in spite of them both being older than Him'harel'lin, they followed his steps and words like teachings handed down directly from the Creators. Na'samahl'nehn on the other hand was trickier, for when he actually got involved, it lent weight, as he was now the eldest in the family.

Na'samahl'lin watched him carefully, taking in anything that Eu'rai'ddvinnen may have shown. "And now why would you hide such a tryst, _lethallin_? A mage, and daughter to the _hahren_ Uth'vir'vhenan, even not in full adulthood... quite a high notch on your belt. Do you not seek to make yourself fully stable and indispensable? Why not tie yourself to _two_ of the strongest _hahrenen_, neh?"

Eu'rai'ddvinnen inclined his head. "It is not my way."

"You speak frequently on what is _not_ your way, but never what _is_," Na'samahl'lin stated icily. "Why would that be, unless you have much to hide?"

El'atisha slipped her arm through his, and rested her head upon his shoulder. "Na'samahl'lin, have you never heard of allowing sleeping dragons to their rest?"

"If you had a use for your ears, _lethallin_, I would tell you what my way is," Eu'rai'ddvinnen lay a hand over El'atisha's, wondering what the price for her assistance would be. And here he had only been bringing in the results of the hunt he had gone on. Nothing more. To be accosted with all this was ill indeed. "Perhaps you would bring yourself to hear my words, but I doubt it is today."

Na'samahl'lin grunted, turning his eyes towards El'atisha. "Girl, go to your parents fire. This is men's talk."

"And talk that concerns me," she said primly, sidling even closer, turning her face into his shoulder she sank her teeth in firmly. Eu'rai'ddvinnen hissed but let her lay the mark. Later he would clean it, and thoroughly, but for now, it served a purpose. Licking her lips slowly, then over the small wound she had lay in his skin, El'atisha narrowed her eyes at Na'samahl'lin. "And that talk also is about my intended."

Na'samahl'lin rocked back, sucking in a sharp breath of surprise. "_You_? You are still a _child_, unscarred! What have your parents to say on this folly?"

Eu'rai'ddvinnen interrupted, "A woman is a woman, no matter her age if her mind and will are one." Holding up his hand, forestalling any further words or arguments, "Be that as it may, I have responsibilities to attend to. El'atisha, if you'll excuse me, I must be about my business. _Ma serannas_ for your presence, you are a great blessing."

Striding away, he reached the well, where Arr'weddu'durgen was waiting, leaning against the stone's lip, watching. Not sparing his adoptive father a nod, he moved to pass him, but was caught by his arm above the elbow. Pulled to face the old man, Eu'rai'ddvinnen locked his jaw as he was pulled out of view.

Arr'weddu'durgen examined the bite on his shoulder, then held him by the chin. "Bond to her."

"Father?" frowning.

"It would solve many problems," Arr'weddu'durgen stared him down. "Take her, bed her, Bond to her. Na'samahl'lin isn't always a fool, and his assumption was a smart one. It would be a good path. Bond to El'atisha."

Blinking rapidly, Eu'rai'ddvinnen shook his head, incredulous, "_Hahren_- Father. She is a _child_."

"Does it make what you said any less true? Or Bonding to her any less effective? Her at least you can bully into...overlooking, your indiscretions," like grinding stone, rumbling gravel, Arr'weddu'durgen's words held a note of finality. "Bond to her, get the bitch with littles. Keep her busy with that, and she won't have time to question you."

Swallowing, Eu'rai'ddvinnen glanced through the trees at the tribe's fires. "I..."

"Don't take me for a fool," Arr'weddu'durgen jerked on Eu'rai'ddvinnen's chin, making him meet those all seeing eyes. "Bond to the brat, and Uth'vir'vehnen will no longer speak against you. Him'harel'lin won't be able to challenge you, and everything will fall into place." When Eu'rai'ddvinnen couldn't bring himself to speak, Arr'weddu'durgen hissed once. "I will wait until my first grand child you get on her is at least two decades old so long as you don't tarry too long on making the attempts on her. Now you have no more arguments, or reasons to drag your feet. Bond to the bitch, and take your place. Do your duty."

Closing his eyes, Eu'rai'ddvinnen bowed his head, reaching up to press his hand over the mark El'atisha had pressed into his skin. "_Ma nuvehnen, hahren_."

XXX

Characters:

Eu'rai'ddvinnen - Golden Dawn (Nune, Zevran's father, main character)  
>Arr'weddu'durgen - stone bear (oldest elf in new enclave, still hale and a hunter, hahren of the hunters)<br>Ddyfrha - water, also the name Eu'rai'ddvinnen gives the bold human woman  
>Era'adah'len - storytale/dream of forest/dream forest/forest of dreams (Arr'weddu'durgen's granddaughter)  
>Him'harel'lin - becomes dreaded blood (hunter who's interested in Era'adah'len)<br>El'atisha - Uth'vir'vhenan's daughter, Him'harel'lin's sister. 90yrs old. Mage. mean's our peace.  
>Fen'dorf - hunter, gray wolf, friend of Eu'rai'ddvinnen<br>Gwiwr- squirrel, one of the shemlen females  
>Uth'vir'vhenan - haharen of the mages, and Him'harel'lin's father<br>Mana'mahvir'nan - future and past vengeance (Arr'weddu'durgen's youngest son)  
>Nehn'asha - joy woman (woman who oversees the littles)<br>Melava'revas - Arr'weddu'durgen's middle son  
>Na'samahl'nehn - Arr'weddu'durgen's eldest son, Era'adah'len's father<p>

Words:  
>da'len - small child, affectionate<br>seth'lin - thin blood  
>elvehn'alas - dirt elf<br>uhalamlin - one without blood(family), forsworn, banished  
>tu'nehn - your joy, informal thank you<br>abelas - I bring sorrow/I am sorrow, I'm sorry  
>em'nehn - my joy, you're welcomemy pleasure  
>ma serannas - my thanks, a very formal way of saying thank you<br>ma nuvehnen - as you wish


End file.
